Shinobi of Remnant
by Arashi no Yami
Summary: They're brother but blood; the saviors and the prophecies that saved their world from its' shambles. Lost and seeking for nothing but answer Naruto and Sasuke found they're trapped in the world of Remnant. With a power no one could comprehend; only time will tell whether they would protect the world of Remnant or let it fall into its' own demise.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** They're brother but blood; the savior and the prophecies that saved their world from its' shambles. Lost and seeking for nothing but answer Naruto and Sasuke found they're trapped in the world of Remnant. With a power no one could comprehend; only time will tell whether they would protect the world of Remnant or let it fall into its' own demise.

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto or RWBY. All rights belong to the respective owners of both shows.

Beta'ed by:

abc27

(Credit goes to him)

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Prologue

* * *

It was a peaceful evening with the sun setting behind few mountains, its reddish orange rays illuminating the sky as the clouds moved lazily ever so slightly in the cold breeze. The broken moon was faintly visible in the corner of the sky before it could reward the remnants remaining with its glorious sight as time would progress.

Two Nevermores screeched as they flew in the sky. Grims were normally deleterious creatures, but with no humans left near in their vicinity, even they were allowed to roam the endless sky peacefully before some odd human catches their attention again.

Only the flapping of wings was heard as its large feathers allowed its huge body to roam in the sky, with its predator eyes scanning the area beneath for any signs of life. That was when it happened.

It was calm at first. Then there was a spark. Before either of the Nevermore could react, a lightning had erupted from somewhere and struck down one of them, scorching it to crisp. But, that was just the starter from the nature.

Then all hell broke loose bringing in the main course. Something, or someone had broken the delicate boundary between space and dimension, bringing with it the full fury of the nature. A rift in dimensions so to speak.

The surrounding air got heated up to an unbelievable amount of temperature as an explosion burst through shortly after, the clouds moving away from the vertex and spinning around it. The heated air, along with the normal one moved in tandem in circles due to the difference in pressure, before a tornado formed with a huge epicenter.

The land was lucky, as this tornado wasn't looking like it would reach the land and eventually die out in mid-air. Out of the high spinning whirl winds, two light sources emerged.

These two light sources were apparently meagre in comparison to the storm that had taken place, but it looked like the source of it was two humans. One was purple while the other was golden in light as the figures proceeded to fall freely under the gravity without much resistance.

Normally, these two humans were supposed to die as they land with a huge thud on either side of a small stream that managed to survive the storm. No human could survive a fall like that no matter what his semblance, or healing abilities might be. But, these two weren't normal by standards. You could classify them as demi-gods given their current level.

Uzumaki Naruto was on his knees, panting quite heavily whilst his blue cerulean eyes stared at his friend…his brother in arms with a half open lidded eyes. His face is covered by bruises, burnt marks and purple swelling on his cheeks. The young man has blond spiky hair, and six birthmarks like whiskers, three on each cheeks and his forehead is covered by the metal palate of the headband of his village. His body hurt like hell, his clothes tattered beyond recognition as his once trade mark range jumpsuit has been replaced by the fishnet the shinobi wore under. The only remaining clothing which was left was his black pants but even that was having multiple holes in it.

Naruto clenched his hand into a fist as it remained on his knees, he could feel the pain in his body but he ignores them. "I won't let you end…what we have achieved in this war together! The shinobi alliance…everything…everyone, the sacrifices they made are for the peace of the world! This is not the old era anymore Sasuke! Whether you like it or not, the only thing we can do is moving forward and keep the memories of the past in us!"

Sasuke glared at his friend…the only obstacle left in his path to revolution, with teeth gritted and lips clenched tightly. The raven head could feel the frustration growing in him but he remained calm as he struggled to stand up. Naruto steadied himself, trying his best not to fall on his back before he rose from his crouching position. Then the blonde dashed forward despite the aches all over his body.

Sasuke released a growl as he readied himself however he wasn't expecting when two plume of smokes appearing beside him. His eyes widened in surprise before everything become a blur as the clones sent the Uchiha sailing into the air.

Sasuke clenched his lips, and from the corner of his eyes he saw Naruto leap into the air ready to pummel him in to the ground. However, Sasuke wouldn't let it happen as he quickly followed the blonde's movement with his sharingan and the sound of flesh meeting flesh reverberated in the air before falling to the ground.

"D-damn you…" Sasuke cursed the blonde through his panting, as he could feel the exhaustion slowly catching up to him. The sound of bird chirping then echoed through the valley as its blue colored enlightened the growing darkness. Naruto took notice of this but he was too late as Sasuke thrust his hand forward for the decisive blow.

Naruto eyes widened at first but, he immediately gripped Sasuke's hand tightly confusing the avenger.

'Poof!'

Sasuke's eyes widened before he felt a presence coming from his left. Before he could react, Naruto already punched him in the face sending the raven teen sailing across the air before falling to the ground a couple meters away from the panting blond haired shinobi.

"T-that won't be enough…to take me down…f-fool!" Naruto wheezed out with a grin adoring on his face that seemed to annoy the Uchiha to no end. The blonde's grin then fell as he gathered chakra on the palm on his hand, forming the Rasengan before charging forward.

Sasuke tried to move but to no avail he was too slow to stand before quickly rising his arms in a 'X' position but what happened next amused him for a slightest moment as he watched Naruto fall face first. The Rasengan was wasted away as it dug deep into the earth sending chunk of dirt and dust away.

The raven haired took this chance as he stood up and charged forward, raising his feet and kicked Naruto right in the face sending him a couple meters away causing him to fall on his butt with blood trailing down his lips.

'Ugh, that hurt…' the blond thought feeling the pain coming from his lower jaw.

Sasuke didn't waste any more time as he charged forward once again with his fist rising to the air but the moment he got near Naruto, the blonde used the palm of his hand, clenching Sasuke's face tightly, blocking his sight before the Uchiha's fist connected to the Uzumaki, hard.

Naruto could feel the pain as he gobbled out the blood out of his mouth before another hit him in the face, again and again. The last Uchiha was now on top of Naruto as he did the rhythm of punching the blonde again and again as the sound of flesh pounding flesh resonated the air.

Naruto clenched his right hand whilst his left grabbing a hold of Sasuke's collar, then pulling him closer to him as the blond raises his head and head butted Sasuke sending him to the ground on his back, before kicking him in the chest that sent Sasuke a couple meters away from where he was before.

The Uchiha could feel the migraine and the pain from the impact with blood trailing down from his forehead. A groan escaped from his lips before he rose from his current position to see that Naruto doing the exact same thing. They then run towards each other with fists raised in the air.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

Their shouts travels across the wind as they began exchanging punches and kick by engaging each other in close combat. The sound of flesh hit flesh reverberate in the valley as the sun above them slowly setting down with the shimmering colored of red across the horizon before pair of eyes watching through the thick trees, no one dare to make a move as they just watch the pair punching and kicking without rest before they stopped frantically when they fall together on their knees; Naruto's fist is on his forehead whilst Sasuke's is on his abdomen.

They both panted quite heavily with a half open lidded eye staring at each other. "Hehe…d-do you…really think…y-you could win…w-while I'm still around..?" Naruto chuckled softly as the air around them shifted to those of a heavy atmosphere but they paid no mind as Sasuke glare towards his…obstacle.

"No…that is why I…"

 **"Naruto I've gathered enough chakra. So let's end this battle quickly as possible!"** Yin Kurama reprimanded him as the blonde nodded. However what happened next astonished Kurama as the chakra he gathered for Naruto was being absorbed by Sasuke who had a serious look.

"S-Sasuke…y-you…" Naruto gritted his teeth before he fell down to the ground, the headband knotted around his forehead has fallen too just right above him. Sasuke stood up as he channeled chakra to his hand and formed the chidori.

"Good bye…my one and only friend!" Then he thrust his hand forward with Naruto still on the ground as the blonde stare at the metal of his head protector showing the reflection of Sasuke. He then noticed the slight weakening of Sasuke's visual prowess as the blonde rises from his prone position with a fist raised in the air.

Sasuke thought of it as nothing before his eyes widened in surprise as he felt the exhaustion finally catching up to him, resonating in his left eye. This caused the sharingan to revert back to black orbs, causing him to lose balance of his footing. As he lost his balance, Naruto's fist connected on his lower jaw hard sending him flying towards a nearby hill creating a large crater as Sasuke could be seen on the wall with blood dripping down from his lips.

Naruto panted quite heavily as he could feel himself struggling to stand up. Yin Kurama released a growl gaining the attention of his host. **"I do not like this, not at all. Naruto…this will be your last shot…think before you act…do not rush it. Whatever you do win this battle and then run! I don't think** **, it's** **-"** Kurama stopped for a frantic moment whilst watching Naruto thrust his fist towards him with a smile on his face that silencing Kurama.

"I know…thank you Kurama. Your rest is well deserved."

Kurama frowned but nodded as he then thrust his own fist towards Naruto, then the water beneath them ripples as they released a soft laughter. **"Don't lose to him…Naruto…"** The Kyuubi no Kitsune whispered softly as he was being pulled into the realm of Morpheus with the last thing he saw was Naruto walking away, further and further into the darkness, and then everything blackened.

"Over and over…" Sasuke came out of the crater as he planted his feet into the floor. "and over and over! Why don't you just give up and let me cut you down!?" Sasuke yelled desperately with his eyes glaring at Naruto who was now standing on his ground.

Naruto narrowed his eyes but said nothing, ignoring the glare from his fellow teammate with just a small smile.

"I can't do that…" Naruto trailed off, the small smile on his face widened.

"Cause I'm your one and only friend."

This response seemed to tick the Uchiha to no end as he clenched his fists. Finally releasing a sigh to calm himself, he raised his left hand, then lightning slowly cackled as his right burst in blue colored. Sasuke stared at his chidori before his right eye started bleeding as black flame circulating within the lightning.

They stood in silence before Sasuke jumped down, the suit followed by Naruto who sent chakra to his feet before leaping upward into the air with his right hand showing the palm as the Rasengan slowly being formed.

 **"Chidori!"**

 **"Rasengan!"**

Their techniques collided against each other, creating a large dome of black and blue as it began battling for dominance sending lightning to the ground, as the sound of thunder reverberating in the forest, destroying everything below it with the wind following suit as it destroyed every tree that was on its way and killing anything nearby it. While the ground beneath them shattered into dusts the moment it made contact, leaving nothing but a deep crater with a large diameter.

* * *

The cold wind breeze gently blowing on his face, startling him for a moment as he snapped his eyes opened to see the beautiful blue sky with the sun slowly making its' entrance as golden light scattering across the horizon slowly bestowing the land with its' warmth ray. The sound of birds chirping could be heard nearby and a slow, calm breathing beside him. Naruto eyes widening in realization as he remembered what happened, though he suddenly winced in pain sensing the pain coming from his right arm.

"It seems you have woken up…" Sasuke whispered softly as another breeze blowing upon them, sending a chill running down to their spine. "It has taken you some time…but…I was relieved."

Naruto blinked at that but said nothing.

"Why would you go that far as to risk your life and get in my way?" Sasuke told him with a sad smile on his face as he turned his head to look at the blonde. "I gained the power to enter the darkness by severing my bonds, and naturally everyone tried to cut their ties with me as well at some point. But, you… you've never attempted to cut me off. Naruto…t…t-tell me why…why…why are you so fixated with me?"

"Is that even a question or are you trying to play a joke on me?" Naruto questioned, chuckling by the end of his sentence when he saw the scowl on Sasuke's face. "Sometimes…I wonder who the biggest idiot here is..."

"Just tell me!"

"Hehe…fine…I thought you already understand it by now." Naruto sighed with the laughing died down as he closed his eyes for a moment before smiling towards the last Uchiha. "Because you're my friend…unlike them…everyone back then doesn't understand me and beside whenever I see you take on stuff and get all messed up…it hurts me."

Staring at the blond from the corner of his eyes, Sasuke clenched his lips, no words escaping from him as he just stared back…he knew that because he felt the exact same thing; sorrow.

"Naruto…I…"

"Hey, do you remember how I used to be treated by the villagers?" Naruto asked suddenly interrupting the raven teen from saying whatever he has in his mind as the blond averted his gaze to the beautiful sky. "Back then…everyone despised me…I hate that and yet I didn't give up all thanks to Iruka-sensei…I guess without Iruka-sensei…I would've taken the same path as you. That is why…I wanted to save you because to me you're more than a friend but a brother I looked up to."

Sasuke his clenched left hand, his black onyx eye averting down to the blonde's missing arm. "I see…but unfortunately I cannot go back there…Konoha is nothing but my prison…they will hate me, they will lock me away and they will seal my chakra to the point I won't even be able to draw them…Naruto, please just end my life now. You will be known as the savior of the world, the child of prophecy and the Hero while I will be the villain…in the end that's suited me more than leading a good life…"

Naruto grinned before it widened into a smile as the sound of laughter reverberating through the forest.

"W-what's so funny..?"

"Eh nothing…I guess I have to hit that thick head of yours' a couple more time!" Naruto smirked as the laughter died down. "I'm sure we can work something out…you did after all help us win the Fourth Great Shinobi War."

"I'm not sure…with the kages…and the Biju what makes you think that the peace you keep talking about will last forever? Hell wars happened because of their existence! My world will be perfect…but you…you always have to ruin it."

Naruto pondered over it for a while before he sent a grin at Sasuke and at the same time ignoring the last sentence coming from his friend.

"Not forever…because there will be a time when a hero needs to rise, to protect what he stands for; family, friends and village. Beside the world you spoke of isn't perfect either…there needs to be a balance in this world, between dark and light just like the yin and yang release. Instead of making a target of yourself and becoming the enemy of the world, why don't you work by my side? You will be like the shadow hokage just like Itachi and together we shall be the symbol of peace!"

"Heh…even now…" Sasuke sighed as he could feel the sadness wash off all over him, as it was replaced by regrets. The raven teen quickly turned his head away, hoping the blond won't see the lone tear trailing down from his left eye but failed to do so as Naruto took notice of it.

"Thank you…Naruto for everything…this time, I…I admit you win..."

Naruto just smile, he would've retorted if not for the Kurama's words, a sigh escaped from his lips gaining the attention of his fellow teammate.

"Say have you taken notice that we're not at the Final Valley anymore?" the blonde questioned the raven teen who nodded in agreement. Like on cue suddenly the calm atmosphere around them become heavy as the ground beneath them trembling then a black silhouette figure shot upward, as a fierce roar broke out the forest sending shockwaves that destroyed everything that remained of the surrounding area causing both shinobi to be in high alert as their eyes staring at the creature flying above them.

It had enormous wings taking a shape of a large bat-like wings and a pair of legs and a tail. The creature had black skin with white bone-like spines along its body, including an external skull, rib cage, and rows of dorsal spikes. It also had three bony spikes on its tail and large claws on its hind's legs. Its skull has a pair of large prominent horns and six yellow-red eyes glaring at them with so much hatred. It then opened its' jaw showing the teeth extending down along the creature's neck, beyond its skull as it released another roar.

"Is that a dragon..?" Sasuke questioned in curiosity rather than surprise as he wondered what causes such creature to be so aggressive and would try to attack them in the time of the day especially when they hadn't done a single thing to attract it…wait, never mind.

The Uchiha has a smirk on his face, and sending a glance towards his fellow brother whom returned with a nod but founding it hard for them to rise from their prone position. The dragon just watched at their struggles, debating whether to kill them whether they stands or flee after witnessing their power a couple of minutes ago. But it decided to go with the former; they're weakened and it is exactly the reason why it made an appearance in the first place.

But…

Why the hesitation?

Perhaps that's the only question circulating in the mind of the black skin dragon for a couple of seconds.

Both teens winced in pain as they could feel the pain coming from their missing arm as the close wound began to open up with blood slowly dripping down.

Sasuke took one last glance at Naruto, even in their current state and even though they're handicapped by a large margin, he was surprised to see the confidence in his eyes. Heh, Naruto will always be Naruto; he is perhaps the only shinobi that doesn't know fear and would not hesitate to put down a threat.

"Do you think we should kill it or just run and leave it alone?" he asked the whiskered teen that look at him for a couple of second, noticing what Sasuke meant but he ignored it.

"I don't know…unlike any other creatures…this one is tainted with evil. It feels similar to the vile presence of the Juubi…Beside…you already know my answer…."

Sasuke eyes narrowed at the mention of the 'Juubi' but nodded his head nonetheless as a soft sighed escaped from his lips.

"If that's the case…killing it is but we have to make it quick…and find ourselves a shelter and tend our wounds." Sasuke concluded with seriousness in his voice as the blond nodded his head, an excited yet tiring smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah….let's do this." Naruto exclaimed as he gathers the natural energy around them in a span of one minute as an orange mascara appearing on the lids of both eyes, vertical blue turned horizontal with the orange pigment.

Sasuke closed his eyes, a small smile adoring his own face, through the pain from his arm he snapped his eyes opened showing the eternal mangekyou sharingan blazing to life as he took a stance.

"Let's."

The dragon seeing this roared, its shockwaves were stronger than before; as it knocked them off of their footing for a while before they regained their feet, planting them on the ground with chakra. Naruto sent an annoyed glare towards the dragon as the blond noticed black liquids started dripping down from its' body. The liquids then began to take shapes ranging from lizard, bear and wolf-like creatures.

The lizard-like creatures has no forelimbs, only hind limbs. Naruto took notice of the hind limbs are dual-clawed, and inverted at the knee joints, heavily akin to an ostrich. Behind it's body were tails, gently swaying in the air as its head was covered by white markings with red eyes glaring at them; like the dragon and the creatures surrounding around them, it had a dark black color body with the only difference being the shape.

The wolves had a muscular body, standing on their hind legs. It had a bone-like mask covering its' face with red markings, a similar pattern which they took notice. The wolves have bone-like spikes protruding from their arms, back and knees. Their hands and feet were also tipped with long, sharp, white claws.

The bear-like creatures has a similar appearance as the wolves, with black fur and bony spikes on their backs and arms, as well as white, bone-like masks covering their faces with red detailing, but were much larger and stockier.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at this as he looked at Naruto who nodded in return. "I'm taking the one on the left…" the blond stated as he brought his fist to the air, towards the nodding Sasuke as their fists bumped and a smile appearing on each of their faces as they pushed chakra down to their feet and dashed forward in a blur of orange and purple.

The dragon roared once again, sending a shockwaves that would've knocked the both of them of their feet if not for chakra as it flapped its wings before descending down from the air. The action was followed by the rest of the creatures as their roars could be heard from miles away then everything become a blur as the fight was more like a massacre.

Naruto panted quite heavily, he could feel his vision distorting and the pain coming from his missing arm isn't any better either. The blond was currently surrounding in a pile of bodies; one minutes…it took them one minutes to destroy the black creatures but what he found surprising is that instead of dying like a normal animals…or living being they just disintegrated in to piles of dust.

The blond jinchuriki averting his gaze from the ground to Sasuke who was pretty much in a similar position though much worse than the blond himself. "I…I don't like this…not at all…" Sasuke growled in between panting as he could feel his breathing becoming heavier. Their chakra was at a minimum even if they wanted to run away he doubted that the dragon would stay and flee despite the injuries it receives.

Sasuke sent a glare towards the dragon, despite losing a wing it roared out in anger as piles of black liquids oozing out of its' body, dripping down unto the dragon taking the same shapes as the animal-like creatures they had killed. The Uchiha took another glance at the dragon, a frown on his face as he saw it regenerating the missing wing. But it didn't share the resemblance of its old wing.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out, gaining the attention of the raven teen, as the Uchiha averted his gaze to look at Naruto with nothing but curiosity. "This might be our only way…they're weak, yes…but unlike them we're battered, minimum in chakra and missing an arm isn't any better either ya'know?"

The last Uchiha would've chuckled at the little joke if they're not in this kind of situation. But knowing the look on the face of one fuckin Uzumaki Naruto he knew not to answer as he nodded with a frown spreading on his lips.

"W-what…do you have in mind?" Sasuke managed to rasp out as the blond smirked.

"You cover my back." Naruto stated as he elaborate the plan in his mind. "My chakra is not unlimited but fortunately thanks to the natural energy it is enough to give us one shot to use the Fuuton: Rasenshuriken[Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken] and then we can make our way…to wherever we have in mind!"

Sasuke clenched his lips.

"No"

"Oh c'mon duckbutt!"

Sasuke eyebrow twitched as he scowled. "What's the…drawback..?"

"I might lose consciousness?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yup."

"Like really, really, really sure?"

"Fuck damn it Sasuke; yes I am certain!"

The raven teen sighed as he nodded. He knew he shouldn't doubt the blond but he did! Naruto is the only connection he have to his past and someone that he could share his pain with…losing Naruto might actually break him apart and that is not something he wished to see after all they're brothers and worrying is something he should feel now which he is!

"Fine…I'll cover you."

Naruto grinned, ignoring the fact that the dragon glared at them for being ignored. The wolves howled to the air as they charged forward, followed suit by the growling of the bear and the snarling of the lizard. The dragon however just watched, as it sensed danger, its' six yellow-red eyes piercing at the raven teen as it took down countless of its' creation with ease. Perhaps for the second time of its' life it finally learned fear having been reprimanded of the past, those men in white with strange eyes and the tremendous prowess that possessed.

 **"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!"** [Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken]

Sasuke stare at the blond from the corner of his eyes, a look of amusement appearing on his face…especially at the frowned on Naruto's face. "Are you sure that's a rasenshuriken? It's small for fuck sake!"

"Oh shut up will you!" Naruto growled through panting, feeling the tick marks appearing on the back of his head. Sasuke just chuckled in return as the Uchiha crouching down to the ground, extending his left hand sending lightning to the ground paralyzing the creatures from its' movement.

"Now!"

"Okay!" Naruto nodded as he threw the small version of Rasenshuriken [Spiralling Shuriken] towards the creatures. The blond then loses his balance as he submits to the land Morpheus but Sasuke appeared beside him as his arm managed to catch the blond in time.

Then his Rinnegan rippled before they disappeared without leaving a trace. The enormous dragon send one last glare at where they stood before sensing the approaching danger as it uses its' feet as a support to jumped onto the air before flapping its' wings as it fly into the air fleeing from the clearance.

The black creatures has their eyes watching the technique spinning towards them, then the Rasenshuriken stretched in its' four pointed star shaped forming a blade cutting everything it touched before it exploded in a dome of minuscule razor wind blades leaving nothing behind not even ashes.


	2. Invitation

**Author Note:** Hello everyone! I'm back with the second chapter of Shinobi of Remnant. Now I did promised you about updating Legend among Yokai which I did but unfortunately I would like to get the second chapter of this story out first before I focused with Legend among Yokai and afterward Strongest Human Revised and in case you took notice Animosity Love itself is pretty famous. I appreciate everyone supporting my stories; it might have some grammars mistakes which most of you have pointed atrocious but unfortunately I have yet to find a beta-reader especially for this story. The first chapter of Shinobi of Remnant was beta-read by RagnellAlondite (credit goes to him/her). But that's only for the first chapter so if you would like to Beta-reading this story do not hesitate and please dropped by a PM or a review!

To be honest with all of you I was a bit unhappy to see the favorite, followers and reviews I got from my readers. Nevertheless I am thankful most of you would clicked the follow and favorite button for Shinobi of Remnant and credit goes to those people that has had dropped by a review; your review is needed especially the pairing for one Uchiha Sasuke! Please dropped by more reviews and pointed out the girl you would like me to pair with Sasuke. Thanks in advance and now let's get onto the second chapter of Shinobi of Remnant.

 **Summary** : They're brother but blood; the savior and the prophecies that saved their world from its' shambles. Lost and seeking for nothing but answer Naruto and Sasuke found they're trapped in the world of Remnant. With a power no one could comprehend, only time will tell whether they would protect the world of Remnant or let it fall into its' own demise.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto or RWBY. All rights belong to the respective owners of both shows.

 **Beta'ed by:**

Demon-Hybrid

 **(Credit goes to him)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

Invitation

* * *

The sound of footstep reverberates through the hallway as Naruto and Sasuke silently walking behind's a woman's back; her name is Gylnda Goodwitch. The woman has an appearance of a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar.

The woman is wears a white long-sleeved, a pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with brown heels and a cape that attached to the top of her right foot and on her wrist, is strapped a golden wristwatch.

"It's fortunate we finally able to find you, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." The woman said with a small smile spreading her lips after she spoke whilst looking at them from the corner of her eyes. They made a stop in front of the door with her left hand reaching down to the doorknob and opened the door.

Naruto and Sasuke grunted; who wouldn't?

The former teen, Uzumaki Naruto is wearing a black cloak, underneath this; he wears an orange sweatshirt with black stripes, black leather long pants and shinobi sandals. He has six birthmarks like whiskers, three on both cheeks and tan skin with spiky blond haired that has bangs falling down to his cheeks as it crisscrossed in the air when they walked.

Beside him, Uchiha Sasuke wears a tattered light brown poncho with bandages wraps around his ankles. Underneath the poncho, he wears black high-collared shirt, a midriff-exposing flak jacket, and light blue pants with similar coloured shinobi sandals.

"We have a proposal for you both, something in which we hope that we can come to understand one another. So please, do sit down and let's talk." She mentioned her hand inside but they halted their stepped. "Do not worry yourself; we know who you're and what you're capable of. That is why you're here."

"Oh really? Like, how much do you know about us?" Naruto asked with an amusing smile on his lips, but the looks she gave him shut his mouth straight away as the smile became a frowned. "Oh well…do you guys have ramen?" he asked as it was him who was first sitting on the vacant chair with Sasuke following soon afterwards.

"We do not have ramen… But fortunately, we have some cookies?" She suggested as Naruto waved his hand in a 'no way' motion. "I see… Well rest assured, this won't take long."

"The last time Atlas Academy tried to recruit us…Winter Schnee now knows shame." Sasuke commented with eyes glowered at her, the look in his eyes caused Gylnda to start sweat trailing down her left cheek as her spine chilled. Had the temperature of the room just dropped several degrees or was that the presence of the Uchiha as work?

Atlas was the first to try and that seems to be a mistake as the news of Winter Schnee humiliation went around the kingdoms like a river.

Sasuke smirked; taking noticed of the expression on her face as he then continued. "If its' about joining the academy especially Beacon…then I'm sorry there's no way we would -"

"Maa…Sasuke, let's just hear them out first, 'kay?" Naruto interrupted with a smile that made Sasuke smirked in returned. "And then we'll do the humiliation later."

"Violation and humiliation won't be needed here, Mr. Naruto and Mr. Sasuke, thank you very much." A masculine voice stated from the shadow. A man immerged with a mug of coffee in the grip of his hand whilst the other is gripping a cane. The man has brown eyes staring at them, from their faces down towards their missing arm, a smile on his lips as he then took the remaining vacant seat opposite the boys with Gylnda standing behind him.

The man has an appearance of a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes with black eyebrows. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. The man wears an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked leaning over the table examining the two boys which had cause such… Disruption across the kingdoms.

"I don't!" Naruto chirped as he brought his hand up that made Sasuke chuckled. The Uchiha still has a small smile on his face as he eyed the man once before looking back at Naruto.

"His name is Ozpin; Professor Ozpin." The Uchiha nodded his head as he then averted his gaze back to stare at the man for a while before settling back to the table but if he had looked for more than a second he would've noticed the small amusement in the man's face.

"The warriors of darkness is perhaps only names from the local towns… A title you both received from the Grimm you have both slain, all except one; a Grimm dragon." Ozpin said, now fully catching the attention from both Sasuke and Naruto, the former scowling whilst the blond pondered how the man had known about that.

"Now Mr. Naruto, to answer your earlier question about how much we know; the answer would be we know everything." Ozpin said as he paused midsentence, taking notes of their expression on their face before continuing. "That includes your battles and how you both fell from the sky, including the facts you both tried to kill each other… Perhaps that's leaning more towards you Sasuke." Ozpin finished now his eyes staring at the grunted raven haired teen.

Naruto stare at the man for a few seconds before he closed his eyes, pondering for a while if this was some kind of set up; were the two trying to blackmail them to join their academy?

"Like how much of it do you know?" Sasuke suddenly asked, Ozpin noticed that his tone had dropped, becoming severely colder. The last Uchiha has his eyes narrowed at Ozpin whom reached down his coat pocket taking out his scroll. The man took his time before he turned his device towards them as the tablet showed them the battle of their final clashed and to the point they battled the grimm and the dragon grimm that leaves nothing behind after Naruto's rasenshuriken.

But from the way he sees it that might not be a rasenshuriken… Rather another new awesome technique that Naruto was still in the process of naming.

"You were there, correct?" Sasuke asked as the silver haired man nodded his head. Professor Ozpin has witnessed a portion, or perhaps a surface of their power, hence he planned to help them. In their current state, a month ago was perhaps impossible in the eyes of Beacon's headmaster, but that seemed to be wrong as they fled just in time before hell took its' place.

"Now young men, may I know where you both learned how to do all this?" Ozpin curiously asked the duo. However instead of an answer they received, it was an utter silence. He waited for another two minutes but still the boys ignored him.

A sighed escaped from Ozpin's lips; it seems only time will tell him as to how they fall out of the sky with injuries to the point they tried to killed each other thus losing an arm in the process.

"Like Gylnda stated, it took us a while to locate the both of you. We're merely following through your tracks and it is a fortunate we found you here in the city of Vale."

"I see…" Sasuke nodded as he eyed the blond for a moment. Naruto stare at Sasuke's onyx black eyes before he nodded. Naruto shifted his gaze over to Gylnda and Ozpin who took notice of the sudden change of atmosphere. Everything became cold once more.

"Like I mentioned before, we came here in peace. We are only here to have a simple and rational discussion with you both." Ozpin assured the teens whilst narrowing his eyes as he continued speaking. "It's a shame to see the talent you both of possess to be wasted without a proper education."

"And who told you we're not educated?" Naruto asked, as the blond folded his arm underneath his chest. Though by doing so made him a bit uncomfortable, he was still getting used to having only one arm.

"Thus, comes the same question. I would like to know where the both of you learn to fight like this?"

Naruto hummed for a moment, a small smile appeared on his face. "We're from a faraway island; there we lived in a village and our sensei… Jiraiya taught us how to fight and in his defence, his purpose was so we could defend ourselves from dangers such as the Grimm and people like the White Fang." Naruto said, his tone laced with sadness.

"I see…" Ozpin nodded, the way the blond said it doesn't feels like he was lying. However, Ozpin has lived long enough to know about made up stories and right now, he could tell that the story was true yet it wasn't the whole story. Ozpin knew that Naruto was mixing half-truths and half lies into his story.

Naruto could sense Ozpin's doubt. The blond-haired shinobi sent Sasuke a glance as the raven teen discreetly nodded his head.

Professor Ozpin and Glynda took notice of their movements as the two boys readied themselves, the blond running towards the door and Sasuke channeling chakra to his feet as they moved in a blur of orange and purple. It was a span of five seconds before Naruto could even run passed the table as Ozpin had intercepted his movements.

Naruto fist clashed against Ozpin whilst Sasuke was intercepted by Gylnda; they were surprised but showed nothing other than a chuckle escaping from their lips; it seems holding back here was a mistake.

"We assure you… The only person that knows about this is me." Ozpin informed them as both teens stare at him for a moment. Pondering whether or not to continue to listen to the old man further. "We do not wish to come here to fight you, since we've come here weapon less Naruto, Sasuke."

The paired of Shinobi looked at each other once, wanting for a confirmation which the blond nodded as the raven teen averted his gaze back to Ozpin.

"Very well then… We will hear you out. But one wrong move and I will end you both." Sasuke grumbled as they walked back and sit down. Gylnda and Ozpin stare at each other and mentally sighed in relief.

"Then I'll make it quick; I would like the both of you to join Beacon Academy." Ozpin said with a smile that made Sasuke glare at him. The professor of Beacon then continued. "You will study for four years under us before you fully become huntsmen."

"'Huntsmen' is merely a title. We're capable of defeating the Grimm by ourselves."

"Yes I noticed that. That's probably the reason why Atlas Academy tried to recruit you in the first place, because to them, the both of you are an enigma." Ozpin nodded, humming for a while before continuing. "But I have my own reason… A failsafe perhaps. I want you to protect both sides… Remnant and Beacon Academy from the any threats and dangers when the time comes."

Gylnda silently watching Ozpin and the teens interacted. While she didn't like the idea of having two students without a history or background to go on, she wouldn't question Ozpin's motives. Ozpin did have a habit of being prepared for any possible event.

"Like you… I believe the world is currently at danger." Ozpin continued. "We're the Remnant… We have no memories of the past except stories that continues to evolve each time we adults retell them to future generations. And I believe there might be a time when we all must made a drastic decision to end all this madness."

"We work well together. We don't need to join some stupid academy that thinks they're capable of protecting the world." Sasuke stated with a glare on his face that made Ozpin sighed. "And beside we don't care about Remnant; this world is nothing but a settlement. An inconvenience."

Ozpin eyes narrowed at the tone of the raven haired boy, curious and overall worried as to exactly the meaning behind Uchiha Sasuke's words. But instead of commenting anything he was mentally debating with himself.

'At least we tried…' Ozpin thought with a sighed escaping from his lips as his brown eyes went back and forth from Sasuke to Naruto. 'Might as well hope they won't humiliate us…'

Naruto glance at Sasuke, a smile appeared on his face before he spoke his opinion. "Unfortunately, I disagree with you there Sasuke." The blond began, startling the three of them. Yes, even Sasuke was surprised. "It is unfortunate that the world we knew, cared and loved is slowly going into its turning end… The humans…. Grimm, Faunus. These are merely words rolled in the tongue of these people. We humans and Faunus came in different features… Isn't that the same thing as humans where half of us has white skin and the other has much darker one?" The blond said in an amusing tone as he continued speaking.

"Humans have lived for long enough, we have fought for what is right and some of us even fought for what is wrong… Even now we're still divided into two, hatred being the only thing that differ us from each other. When man learns to love, they must know the burdened of pain and losing the one they love. Unfortunately loves breeds hatred and hatred breeds wars, the cycle of hatred in the world, any world, never ends."

Glynda stare at the blond surprised and overall saddened. This Naruto boy, someone who's name had spread across the four kingdoms bring fear alongside it, a teenager in his own right, spoke as if he had experienced which many people go through their entire lives not witnessing or experiencing for themselves. Glynda had dabbled in her own version of love and loss, as had her colleague and long-time friend Ozpin, but hearing it from such a young boy… It just didn't sit right with her. She seemed to realise that they both had buried some form of deep emotional scar within themselves and because of said scar; they tended to avoid trusting others and relied solely on each other. She was broken from her thoughts as Naruto continued his speech.

"But now even if we're united, there are some of us that are tainted by the hatred, thus what's attracted the creature of Grimm. Bringing the existence of man to the brink of extinction. Their only saviour being the dust that they all use to survive, by subduing to their hatred of Grimm and bringing another war. A war filled with powerful weapons and an unstable energy source." Naruto said amused at himself, not noticing the impact he has to the headmaster and teacher of Beacon. "And with that hatred another war began, between the humans and Faunus. There are some continents that are fine with Faunus but most of the humans still looked at them with rage and hatred, like their very being is a disease… Just like how I was. But I won't let this discrimination gone even more." The blond grinned as his hand clenched his fist uncontrollable, recalling the painful memories of his youth. "The answer to your offer is a yes Professor Ozpin."

Ozpin hearing that smiled as his hand gripped the mug of coffee before taking a sip. "Please, just call me Ozpin; there is no need for formality." The man chuckled as his eyes then averted to the frowning Sasuke.

"What makes you accept this, idiot!?" Sasuke growled at his brother, despite everything they did in the past he knew that Naruto would have a reason for this and he wanted to know that now! Discrimination, humans and Faunus… He knew he shouldn't care about any of them since they're not even from here to start with!

"However," Naruto said glancing at Sasuke before continuing. "In exchange of our service… We want information from you Ozpin. We want to know everything you know and anything you don't know about… You will find out for us." Naruto smirked which surprised Sasuke even further. The last Uchiha silently thought it over… The blond might be dumb at times but this time Naruto had actually come up with a reasonable plan. It might not be perfect but they're not too far-fetched from what they wanted and he could see them getting this sooner than later; one way or another.

They wanted answers and the only way to have that is by siding side with at least a kingdom, something which they refused from the beginning; thinking they could work alone by themselves since together they're unstoppable.

However so far, their journey is all but fruitless; they hadn't found answers, not a fuckin' single one! What they did find were many more questions leaving them both frustrated further. "Beside this might be our only way back, Sasuke." Naruto said with a sad smile on his face before his eyes narrowed at both Ozpin and Gylnda. "We will have the answer from you, Ozpin and Goodwitch… One way or another."

"Marvelous! We will see you at the first day of Beacon Academy ceremony in a month then!" Ozpin exclaimed as he clasped his hand, something that made Gylnda annoyed. These two is apparently plotting something for them behind their back and that's worrying. However, to see a man like Ozpin wasn't at all visibly concerned with the many unknowns that the two brought to the school, worried her even more!

"I'm sorry but I don't think that's an acceptable condition." Gylnda interrupted as she sternly looked at them. "Information… What kind of information do you seeks? Why is it us since you could have find what you're looking for at Atlas or alone since you two have made it quite apparent that you do not play well with others?"

Sasuke would've answer her question if not for Naruto.

"What else? Grimm, the history of Remnant and the list goes on. Surely that won't be a problem from someone like Ozpin." Naruto grumbled before he thought about it for a while and scowled. "Oh, and the moon! Why does it look like that!? How did it end u broken and every time I looked at it… It reminded- I just don't like it!"

Gylnda blinked with Ozpin humming in the back; the later took noticed that Naruto has stopped for a moment before ending the sentence. However, time will tell and Ozpin was a patient man.

"The past is a mystery; hence we named the world as Remnant. We're just the remnants of the past, we have no real recollection as to why we're here or as how the world became like the one we're currently living in, that includes as to why there is a shattered moon." Ozpin explained as he hummed once more then continued. "However, if it is information you seek… An answer for your questions, I will give them, I will provided the things you need. It might take some time to find the right answers but I assure you, a deal is a deal after all and I never goes back with my words. That is something I can promised." Ozpin nodded at the two young men with a smile on his face. The silver haired man stood up from his seat with his hand out stretched towards Naruto. Naruto grinned as he shook them whilst Sasuke paused for a brief moment. Being reluctant at first but nodded to himself and followed suit after Naruto, firmly shaking the older man's hand. Ozpin simply smiled at the teen before he spoke honestly to the boy. "Do not worry… I'm not a man that would turn back his words. I will provide you with answers, but in term of that conditions you will attend Beacon academy. Working alongside us and this year student and when the trouble arise, I want you both to be there to ignite the light in the darkness."

Sasuke sighed as he sent the man a understanding look before he switched and glared towards the blond. Naruto chuckled nervously as he began walking towards the door with Sasuke following behind him. Glynda, who was nearest to the door, grabbed the doorknob and opened it. Her eyes watched both teen disappearing further and further into the darkness of the hallway.

The woman's light blonde haired swayed in the air as she quickly averted her head back to Ozpin. The silver haired man currently enjoying his time whilst he took another sip from his mug of coffee with the furious woman behind his back.

"I don't trust them." She said with a grumpy expression on her face whilst her eyes glared at the man's back. "They're a mystery Ozpin! They have no recorded past whatsoever. The only thing we know about them, is they love slaying Grimm for free for those who're in need! The fact you let a paired of assassin entering Beacon is worrying!"

"You tell me…" Ozpin chuckled as he twirled his chair alone to look at Gylnda in the eyes. "You do remember we used to have some kids with bad past… But I know who I picked and I can assure you, these children that won't do any harm. Besides, I could see them hesitating for a moment meaning that they are not holding all the cards. They may be a forced to be reckoned with but they are still children, lost and confused."

The light blonde haired woman curled her lips into a frown as she stared into the man's brown eyes before releasing a heavy sigh. "We're lucky they're not evil… But what worries me, is what if your plan backfires?" Gylnda asked with her eyes sternly gaze at him.

"It won't. I could see it in their eyes… Those boys need something, they needs someone to guide them to the right path. And beside their ideal astounded me; they wanted peace more than anything, and that Gylnda, is something we need to assure humanity and Faunus alike. To live in peace amongst each other." Ozpin answered with a smile as he leaned back on the chair. "Don't you want to see it, see and experience the world where we, humans and Faunus, can live in peace amongst each other without the Grimm roaming around the world? Uzumaki Naruto is a born leader, I believe one day he will reunite everyone together to fight for what we stands for; freedom and peace. It might be too soon to tell but I could see it in their eyes; those boys has the eyes of someone that has experienced war…they're a threat to many but a greater allies for us…remember that."

* * *

Three weeks passed since then. With two weeks left before he could set his foot on Beacon Academy, Uzumaki Naruto is currently walking through the streets of Mistral, his head was covered by the hood of his cloak as he walked around the city with a small frown on his face. It has been an hour and a half since he has arrived in the city… So far so good, maybe… Today wasn't a good day since he was lost, stuck within a sea of people unable to get his bearings. He had stopped for a moment, mainly for looking around his surroundings with the thundering sound of waterfall here right in the middle of the city of Mistral. Perhaps in his opinion Mistral portrays a mix of Iwa and Kumo as he noticed that they're surrounded by green hills and the city itself is on top of one.

"Oh well…" He hummed softly underneath his breath as he started walking with his ears ignoring the sound of 'hey' or 'watch where you're going, prick!' It was until he accidentally bumped into someone and fell on top of them that he was brought back to reality

Blue eyes blinking once, twice and finally thrice as he took a moment to imprinted the image of her beauty in his mind. Naruto could feel a tinge of red spreading on his cheeks; the girl below him has an appearance if not younger must be around the same age as he was. The girl has beautiful silky red hair; she wore her red hair in a west-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and a light-green eye shadow around the upper corners of her eyes whilst her vivid green eyes staring back of his blue with utter silence.

She was blushing out of pure embarrassment as she took her time to take notice of his appearance. The young man above him was perhaps the definition of handsome, he has blond spiky hair hiding underneath the hood, and there are six birthmarks like whiskers on his cheeks that screamed out adorable to her.

"Ow…" Her melodic tone snapping him out of his thought as the red head eyes narrowed at him before the blond released a cough as he silently rises from their prone position. Afterwards he stretched his hand to help her as the red head accepted him with a small smile on her face, hiding the small blush adoring her cheeks.

Naruto stare at her figure, she was taller than him by a couple centimetres…and quite muscular in his opinion compared to the girls he has seen here in Remnant, not counting Sakura mind you.

The red head top consisted of two layers. The top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patters. It is quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also has riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, indicating heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. The red head wears an elastic, black, A-line miniskirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wears a red ankle-length drapery that wrapped around her skirt. There was a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bears her shield and spear emblem. She wears a bronze circlet headpiece that could be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hangs from her circlet on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. She has elaborate bronze greaves that start below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots and a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. She also donned a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm. Her high-heels boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reach up to mid-calf.

But what interests him even more is that red hair of hers' that reminded him of his deceased mother.

"Hello there? I'm Pyrrha Nikos" The red head greeted him by waving her hand before it rested on the right side of her hips as she smiled at him; that seems to brought him back to reality.

"Ah yes… I would like to apologize about bumping into you." The blond laughed sheepishly but inside he was mentally cursing kami at his attractiveness towards girls with similar hair as his deceased mother. "Pyrrha… You have beautiful hair…" Naruto complimented with a smile as he extended his hand. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

The girl froze at the mentioned of her hair.

That was the first she heard someone complimented her for her… Well, her hair; she could feel her cheeks warmth up as it was now the same colour as her hair. Pyrrha took her moment to calm down, hoping the blond hadn't noticed her strange behaviour, which he didn't, and that was a fortunate for her as she accepted and shook his hand.

"So Naruto… Where are you from? Is this perhaps your first time here in Mistral?" She asked out of curiosity with the blond smiling at her, still baffled by the complement.

"I'm from a faraway island… and yes, it is my first time here…" The blond replied, his smile turning into a frown. "I was hoping I could participate this year Mistral Regional Tournament?"

"Oh…! I can show you the way if you wanted to." Pyrrha offered as the blond nodded; thank god now he has found himself a guidance and perhaps… A friend as well?

"What about you? You seem to be busy…" he trailed off looking at the armour she sported. "I hope I'm not bothering or interrupting you from anything?"

"I'm not…" Pyrrha shook her head. "I was planning to head for the forest to train since I'm going to participate the tournament as well."

"Ah that's cool." Naruto nodded in understanding. "So, is this your first time as well?"

"Ah?" She tilted her head at him before smiling as she shook her head once again, surprised and yet happy at the same time; this is her actual chance to have a friend to know her as Pyrrha Nikos instead of the Invincible girl. "No, no… This is actually my fourth time."

"Wow!"

"Yup… I was hoping to win this year's tournament… That would be a great boost for me to entered Beacon Academy." She smiled with the blond chuckled at her motivation until they suddenly stopped walking. Pyrrha pointed out her index finger towards the men and women waiting in line. "This is the place… If you need some help don't hesitate to call me though. I will wait over there?"

"Okay! I really appreciate that Pyrrha." Naruto chuckled as he watched her walking away. However, his eyebrow quirked in curiosity when the red head suddenly found herself surrounding by reporters and fan boys, the later causing him to have a chill running down to his spine as he could hear them squealing from even here.

'She's pretty famous? Did I miss something here?' he thought to himself with thinned-lip; now if he thought about it… Everyone was staring at him for some odd reason. 'Oh well… There's always a first time for everything.

* * *

 **Author Note:** That's the second chapter of Shinobi of Remnant! I hope everyone enjoy reading it and please dropped by a review afterwards! After this it's going to be Legend among Yokai and if you haven't heard of it if you want you can take a peek and started reading it. If anyone's wanting to beta-reading this story please dropped by a PM! Thanks in advance; I'll see everyone next week or this weekend!


	3. Red and Yellow

**Author Note:** Heya! I'm back with the third chapter for Shinobi of Remnant. I'm really glad and thankful for the feedback of this story! Now while I already have someone in mind for Naruto, I'm still debating with myself for whom I should paired Sasuke with! These are the lists and I appreciated if you reviewed or dropped by a PM to give me your reason as to why you choose them!

Sasuke x Ruby or Sasuke x Yang or Sasuke x Weiss or Sasuke x Cinder or Sasuke x Blake. Your opinions mattered in this before I could concluded the pairing for Sasuke! In case you hadn't took notice; I have finalized the pairing for Naruto. To be honest, I planned to make another Naruto x RWBY fic and I already have the plot in mind and what do you think of a Naruto x Hero Academia? I was disappointed there weren't that many on the net but tell me what you think regarding this planned...also, **Kaminari Senkou** PM me for a certain Naruto x RWBY story I have came up with back then and to be honest he might published the story as soon as possible (don't know what's the hold up) but if you have time for it you could check his profile for the story to be published. Now without further ado let's get on with the third chapter of Shinobi of Remnant.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto or RWBY. All rights belong to the respective owners of both shows.

 **Chapter 3:**

Red and Yellow

* * *

Four hours of waiting in the line, and then it took him an hour to registered the Mistral Regional Tournament. Naruto released a tired sigh as he put his Mistral Regional Tournament registration in one of his pocket, a tired look was on his face as he made his way towards the cafeteria occupied by one Pyrrha Nikos with the red head waving her hand towards him and a friendly smile adoring her beautiful face as the sun brightly shining down upon him

"So how did it go, Naruto?" Pyrrha asked noticing the sullen look that made her frowned; wondering what seems to be troubling him.

"Hmm…well it ended well for me." Naruto chuckled softly to himself as he took out his tournament registration and gave it to her before sitting down on the wooden chair as the red head nodded though she silently took her time reading his registration card before commenting.

"So what seems to be troubling you?" She asked curiously, not seeing anything wrong though she pondered about the nickname.

 **Warrior of Darkness**

'I'll ask him later…?' Pyrrha thought with her attention still at Naruto.

"Well?"

The blond looked at her for a moment, pondering to himself whether he should tell her or not and the blond decided to go with the later.

"I was just tired I guess? God, I never knew waiting in line could be this tiresome…" Replied Naruto with a groan, resting his head down on the table.

Pyrrha giggled softly on the palm of her hand, amused at seeing his reaction and foremost this is the first she could act like this to someone other than her parents.

"I'm sure, you'll get used to it." Pyrrha said with a smile on her face, her hand reaching towards him as he put down the registration card.

The blond wondered about that since the last time if he recalled right was the line he waited for was old man Teuchi's ramen since he was surrounded by his 'fangirls' that wanted to have his autographs. The thought of remembering that sending a chill running down to his spine as he gave her a weak nod; appreciating her for caring for his weak soul.

"So about your registration card…I was wondering about the nickname or title you earned.."

"Oh that?" Naruto grinned as he looked down at the registration in the palm of his hand, he isn't to proud of himself but still to earn people trust is priority for them. "Well you see…I need to have some fame and decided why not helping people in trouble?"

"Ah! Very humble of you, Naruto." Pyrrha complimented that made him laugh nervously as he put the card back in his pocket. "Though why famed?"

Before he could answered they were interrupted by the sound of rumbling thunder something that made Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile widening on his face.

"Sorry?" The blond apologized, blushing out of embarrassment as he grabbed a hold of his belly. "I haven't eaten anything this morning ya know? I was too focus with registering the Mistral Regional Tournament!" He explained with Pyrrha only smiling back at him, as she nodded her head in understatement; something he was glad for!

God, why does it every time he talked to a girl something would messed him up? Was it a curse he received for chasing Sakura too much and ignored Hinata's feeling? That's perhaps a question who would never want to answer.

"W-well what would you like to eat? I'm sure we can eat something here?" She stammered in surprise at herself for being too nervous. Then again this was her first friend and she couldn't help but feel awkward since she hope instead of pushing him away from her, they would get even closer furthermore she was glad he doesn't know about her status as the 'invincible girl' and looked at her as Pyrrha Nikos.

However deep inside her heart spoke, as it wondered what would happened to their relationship as a 'friend' once he got to know of her title? Will Uzumaki Naruto still think of her as the same and still befriended her as Pyrrha Nikos or the other way around that he would treats her with respect and fear for her title for being…well, the 'Invincible Girl'?

The redhead mentally sighed to herself as she started playing with her fingers by tapping them on the of the table; she hope that he would never have to find out.

But she should've known better since he's entering the same tournament as she was.

"Sure I guess." Naruto replied, though he leaned forward when she seems to dazed off that seems to caught her by surprise.

"P-pardon?"

"I said sure." He said with a foxy smile that caught her off guard as her vivid green eyes staring deeply into his eyes and not to mention he looked rather handsome something she did even notice at their encountered as she blushed out of embarrassment and slowly nodded her head.

"W-well then, what would you like to eat?" Pyrrha questioned with a nervous smile as she mentally cursed herself for being so nervous yet once again!

What's with her all of a sudden!? She shouldn't even be like this let alone to someone that seems to be a total stranger since she only knew his name!?

Then again it was herself that offering help in case he was in trouble or confusion of where he should go. So maybe not a total stranger...but...

Pyrrha sighed as she took a deep breath, trying her best to clear her mind off it as she then called the waitress that waited it not too far away from the cashier.

"Coming right up!" The waitress nodded as the woman wearing a maid costume silently walking towards them with the only sound she left are the sound of her heels. Then she stopped at the side of the table, and putting down the menu which Naruto took as quick as possible; not wanting to further embarrasses himself.

While he took his time, Pyrrha silently watch after him, observing him and sensing his aura which by any means she couldn't. The redhead was confuse with herself; she could feel the energy circulating inside him but for some reason she couldn't calculate his aura.

Either he has a large amount of aura or that he simply hide them.

'Hmm no ramen, no ramen, no ramen…" Naruto repeated in his thought with a frown on his face as he tapped his finger on the menu with a vein throbbed on the back of his head. 'This is probably why I loved Vale more than any other continent…' he grumbled in his thought as he sighed out of frustration.

"No ramen…" He commented that made the waitress sweat dropped. The blond would've complained more but stopped himself, teeth gritted as his mind once again pondered to his homeland; Konohagakure no Sato

God, thinking about the food of the god, ramen; he once again remembers Teuchi's cooking and everyone he adores that includes his teacher and a father figure; Iruka-sensei.

The thought of remembering and not knowing what happened to them causing a sudden feeling of sadness circulating in his heart as he could feel it ache.

"Naruto..?"

"Huh…oh yeah...the food." He noted with a sigh, probably now is not the best time to pondering about Konoha and everyone he dearly missed. Since he wasn't the only one that wanted to go back to their own dimension! Back then, after they were settled and blend in with their surrounding and the culture of Remnant Sasuke uses his rinnegan to use the instant teleportation technique.

They don't know if it would work but still they gave it a go. By using a large amount of Naruto chakra and together with the addition of the yin and yang release they were flung into somewhere and lo behold they ended up in fuckin' Atlas!

The thought of remembering that making him grumbled to himself, though he has an amusing smile spreading on his lips especially the fond memories they shared with one Winter Schnee.

God, that face was hilarious!

"I'll eat whatever you ate, Pyrrha-chan." He replied to her earlier question.

'Chan..?' The redhead tilted her head in confusion. 'Was that another language he used just now?' Pyrrha shook her head as he took a quick look at the restaurant's menu and placed their orders.

"Please wait for about another fifteen minutes!" The waitress informed as the redhead nodded her head.

While they're waiting for their food Pyrrha couldn't helped but wondered about where he came from or the academy he represent for the tournament; thus came the questions since the only thing she knew is his name and the rest are yet to be known.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Hmm? What's up?"

"I was wondering where you're from..? And what academy do you represent for the Mistral tournament?" Pyrrha asked the one million questions that had been circulating her head for the past few minutes, something that made Naruto grunted but nonetheless he smile at her as he already have the answer in mind.

"Like I told you…I'm from a faraway island…but to answer your questions I lived in a big village named…Konoha or Village Hidden in the Leaf." Naruto answered as he paused mid-sentence, a long distance look appearing on his face and fortunately Pyrrha hadn't took notice of that. "I…I never did joined a academy…not one of the academy in the the four kingdoms!" He told her with a frown visible on his face.

"Ah, so what Academy did you joined?"

"Well the local one…my village has this Academy that trained children from the age of five to protect ourselves from grims and dangers alike."

Pyrrha at hearing his explanation couldn't helped but showed the surprise expression on her face but likewise instead of interrupting she let him continued.

"Through my life my godfather had taught me to be a better 'hunter in training' and took me under his tutelage as his apprentice and ever since then all we did was roaming around Remnant to helped and protect people from dangers…never once asked for anything in return."

Okay, that was a lie but she doesn't need to know that!

However he admitted despite he lied, that wasn't a lie either. Which fortunately for him Pyrrha bought the half-truth.

"Oh…" Pyrrha trailed off noticing the past sentences he used in addressing his godfather and their journey thus far. "What happened to your godfather now?" the red head had to asked, as she palmed her face and mentally cursing over her stupidity.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid! Pyrrha, this is why you never had friends in the first place!'

Naruto gave her a small smiled as he looked up at the wooden ceiling with eyes softening. "Sadly now…he passed away…" he whispered the words softly to her as the wind gently brushing on their skin. Even now, even though it has been sometimes since Jiraiya passed away Naruto couldn't get used with the empty feeling in his heart. But still…if it hadn't been for them…Nagato, Itachi, Kakuzu, Madara, Obito and even Ōtsutsuki Kaguya he wouldn't be anywhere neared to the Uzumaki Naruto now; he was thankful and yet at the same time he resent them.

The darkness which he has in his heart seeming like it was spreading even more.

"Back then…we were ambushed by ancient grims…there were tons of them and he couldn't fight them all while protecting me. I-in the end…he sacrificed himself for the me…and now here I am in Mistral. I wanted to get stronger...to prove myself that I've grown up to be a better person." Naruto ended with a sad smile on his face whilst their hairs gently swaying in the air.

Pyrrha clenched her lips tightly, she knew that would be the obvious answer but she asked! In the end..she feels terrible.

"I…I'm sorry, Naruto…" she gritted her teeth, feeling the pent up frustration going around her heart. Well, here goes her only friend. He probably regretted of ever talking to her and would stay as far away as possible from her. "I…I didn't know..!"

Pyrrha then casted her gaze down as she could feel the tears threatening to fall from her eyes which made Naruto smile.

"It's fine Pyrrha…see I'm okay?"

He certainly isn't.

Before it could down to the lane of more awkwardness the waitress walked to their table with a plate of dishes on her hands.

"Here you go!"

"Thanks!" Naruto grinned by giving the female a wink, something that made the waitress blush before she hurriedly run back to the kitchen.

The invincible girl sighed softly underneath her breath as she still has her gaze casting down the table, silently staring at the fork and the spoon in pair.

Maybe, she should give up in searching for a friend. Certainly…Naruto doesn't want to be around someone like her, right?

"Smoked beef, aye?" Naruto said that catcher her attention as the redhead looked up to see his smiling face, something that made her eyes widened in realization as suddenly a smile making its way back to her face.

"Thanks for the food!" Naruto exclaimed, momentarily closing his eyes and afterward began devouring down the food.

She has found herself a great friend.

* * *

"Pyrrha!"

"Yes?" The redhead snapped out of her thought as she put the glass of lemonade back on the table with a smile on her face as her eyes gazing back to his beautiful blue orbs.

"Do you have some plans after this?" The blond questioned as he stare at her with curiosity and wondering to himself how strong she was compared to himself. '

"Well after this…I was planning to train in the forest. Would you like to come?" the red head offered despite her lacked of social and how awkward it has been the past few minutes she tried to be positive as she send him a smile.

"Oh so that's why you're wearing an armor?"

"Yup." she nodded with a smile. "Well?"

"Hmm sure, I have nothing to do after this anyway." Naruto shrugged his head as he took a sip of the drink and then afterward his hand roaming around his pockets. But he froze as he stare back at her with sweats trailing down his face.

"What's wrong?" Pyrrha questioned in worried.

"I…umm…I don't have any money left with me." Naruto replied blushing out of embarrassment with a surprise Pyrrha staring at him as she has her eyes widening before the sound of giggled filled the restaurant, earning the curious gaze of people nearing them as they stare at her with curiosity and above all surprised.

"I-its not funny!"

"It's okay, I'll pay." Pyrrha said as she took out her money and put it on the table something that made him looked down at the amount of money she has had with her.

"Now why don't we head to the forest? Maybe if you want we could have a spar between ourselves? I would like to know more about my opponent before the start of the tournament."

Naruto sighed as he gave her a nod nonetheless he was of course embarrassed of himself for letting a girl paid for his meal.

BUT in his defense the money was spend on that freakin' airbus! Which in his opinion was rather expensive! He should've run across the ocean to get to Mistral but that would be too tiresome and risky if someone saw him running across the continent and since this world is more advance than the Elemental Nation he rather not risked the chance of being found by more people; Ozpin and Gylnda is already enough worth the trouble for the both of them.

There is also one fuckin' Uchiha Sasuke that would always scolded him like he was his god damn mother!

As they were walking further and further away from the city the blond took notice of his surrounding as they're now surrounded by trees with the sun light shining down through the leafs. The sound of river stream could be heard in his ears as he took a deep breath, really amazed of how cool and fresh the scent around them.

"This is pretty relaxing, ya know? With the air and the scenery around us." Naruto mentioned their surrounding as they came to a stop at the edge of the hill, deeper in the forest. His blue eyes staring down at the scenery below them before he took a sit followed suit by the redhead.

"This reminded me of the view of my village."

"Really?" the redhead pondered out of curiosity, as she took that span of moment to look at her surrounding as a surprise yet mesmerizing expression on her face. Ever since she was here, she would train to her heart content and rarely took her time to look around; she doesn't have that kind of luxury after all.

However true to what he had said, this was perhaps one of the many beautiful places in Mistral excluding the city itself.

"What was your village like?"

Naruto blinked at that, debating himself whether he should tell her or not. This was after all the first time he heard someone wanted to know more about his village and because of that he hadn't really thought of a way or creating some lies to make an alternate version of Konoha. Then again she's the only person here on Remnant that knows about the existence of Konoha.

"Konohagakure no Sato wasn't to far-fetched from Mistral. The difference between us is that like the name suggested our village is surrounded by trees" He told her as the redhead nodded. However despite her understatement she was quite curious as to why the founder would named it just because they're surrounded by trees. Sure they had a reason, right?

Noticing the look on her face, the blond grabbed a fallen leaf that was nearby with a hole in the middle of it as he stare at her through peeking the small hole on the leaf. "Like this leaf here…the founder of our village Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama intended to put an end to the war between their clans, surrounded by trees they hoped that the villagers would live with each other in harmony and peace. And the village first leader build the infrastructure of the village by using his semblance the wood release…something that is quite amazing and yet at the same time scary; it was basically a time changer as his semblance helped their ideals to live with each other in harmony and peace. But likewise peace doesn't last forever." He sighed, as his blue sapphire eyes looking down to the ground before he started smiling.

"Anyway in the village mountain, there are the faces of our village leaders or the Hokage...it means Fire Shadow." He told her when he saw the confused expression on her face as she nodded. "Whenever I feel sad or would like to be alone I would go up there to lifted the feelings off my chest and I would spend my time by looking down at the village...just like now." he muttered softly.

While he admit that wasn't the best explanation he could came up with, he hope she would get the gist of it.

Pyrrha blinked at that, though she thought about it for awhile as her head imagined the things he mentioned just now. A village surrounded by trees, the founders and the hokage mountain. While she didn't get the picture she was hoping for, she did get the gist of it as she smiled back.

"That seems to be a lovely place."

"Yeah it was." He nodded as he silently clenching his hand into a fist. Back then while Konoha hadn't been the best place for as long as he remembers it was still his home.

Once more, his thought was washed by sadness as the blond started wondering how everyone is doing right now? Did the Rikudo Sennin undo the Infinite Genjutsu or it was the other way around where everyone is still trapped under the genjutsu and slowly transforming into White Zetsu?

As long as he doesn't have the answer to his question he couldn't rest quiet easily and sometimes he has a nightmare that Kaguya might took over the world despite them already having a success sealing her. It was just that…a nightmare and the feeling of insecure he felt ever since he was trapped in here which he doesn't want to admit.

The redhead then looked at Naruto. "Don't you plan to go back there after the Tournament? Surely you missed your hometown more than anything, right? And I'm sure everyone would like to see you again…" Pyrrha trailed whilst at the same time smiling with Naruto feeling a pang in his heart.

"True…I missed my home more than anything." Naruto chuckled at that as she shot her a glance with his mind wondering why he had told her about his village and a little more of his past since she wasn't someone particularly special and the only thing he knows about her is her name and title Pyrrha Nikos; the Invincible Girl.

As he thought about maybe it's because of her red haired that reminded him so much of his mother or maybe because it was her smile and kindness of wanting to befriend a stranger and her determination of making him her friend. Which reminded him a lot about his childhood time when he tried his best to have friends which failed miserably as they would get to bullied him and beat him to the point he would cry to himself at night.

Really though, he couldn't always blame Kurama since his rampage was because of Obito.

"Well why don't you?"

The blond snapped out of his thought as he smiled back at her. 'It's not like I don't want to...I just can't.' thought Naruto with a sad smile appearing on his face as the cold wind breeze gently kissing on their skin with his cloak gently flapping in the air and the sound of tree leafs and bushes rustling in the background.

Naruto shook his head.

"Unfortunately I cannot go back there since I believe the place is now overrun by Grimms alike."

"Oh…" A sad smile adoring her face as she sighed, once again just like that she ruined the conversation between them. Pyrrha clenched her lips tightly, her vivid green eyes staring at the ground as she brought her knees to her chest, hugging them tightly. "I…I'm sorry to hear that…"

Naruto frowned, now he feels bad lying to her. But he doesn't have a choice here in this matter since pretty much despite the war has changed his mind and body he is still the same kind of person that preferred honesty rather than lie which sometimes making him a pretty bold person in other point of view.

"You mentioned about a spar." Naruto said with a smile as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you show me some of your strength Pyrrha Nikos?" the blond haired shinobi grinned as he helped her raised from her sitting position momentarily after he stood up himself by offering his hand which she accepted without a second thought.

The blond then walked a couple of meters away from her as their eyes met each other; one was filled with curiosity and determination whilst the other merely stare at her showing not even the slightest emotion that send a chill running down to her spine as the redhead found herself frowning with her eyes staring at his blue orbs eyes, something was certainly missing about them…she didn't know what but she feels like there was just something missing as right now at this moment she finally realized that the window of his soul showed nothing but emptiness.

Pyrrha shook her head as she dismissed the thought off her head, she was probably just imagining things as she grabbed Akuo and Milo from her back as she gripped them tightly in her left and right hand. The redhead took a deep breath as she took her stance by lowering her feet whilst feeling the cool wind breeze brushing through her hair before releasing her breath as she dashed forward in a blur of red.

Naruto took his own stance, prepared and at the same time holding back as much as he could before he took a step forward and channeling chakra to accelerate his speed as he disappeared in a blur, faster than she was with a kunai in his hand. The redhead saw his display of speed as she realize that she lost to him in term of speed however she has prepared herself for than anything as she clicked the trigger, as she fired five bullets flying towards his direction before the rifle transformed into a sword as she wasted no time to engaged him into a sword fight.

The blond eyes narrowed at the bullets that comes towards his way whilst at the same time noticing her movement. 'I hate guns.' he mused to himself as he send a small burst of wind blades that cut right true the bullets without problem, he then moved his hand upward just in time to intercepted the sword by using his kunai knife sending sparks of metal to the air as the redhead narrowed her eyes at the kunai on his hand with their haired gently swaying in the air. She then jumped backward as she made a vertical slash which he completely blocked before she rises her feet to kick him in the chest. However instead of finding it connected the blond's chest, Naruto flickered as she found herself standing there in surprise.

'He disappeared..?' she widened before she sense dangers from her back as she rise Milo just in time to block the punch of his hand, as the impact of his fist making her skidded across the ground. "What was that..?" she asked with him quirking his eyebrow in wonders.

"What was what?"

"You disappeared!" Pyrrha said as she dashed forward, slightly finding herself panting as she rushed towards the blond as she jolted her feet and jumped towards him as her aura enveloped her right hand to bring more strength to her strike as she then swung her blade which was intercepted by Naruto's kunai knife followed suit by the sound of something cracked. The impact of their clashed causing the ground beneath them to shattered as the both of them finding themselves struggles to dominated each other. For Naruto however he was merely holding back and couldn't help but surprise at how good she was.

Maybe if she was a kunoichi she would be more badass than the most kunoichi he knows!

Pyrrha then moved her left hand, bringing forth Akuo as she found herself struggling to get through his defense which the blond leaned backward before jumping a couple meters away when Milo transformed into a javelin as the spear finding itself embedded to the ground. Naruto jumped up to a tree when she threw Akuo towards him as the shield flying up to the air like a flying disc.

Naruto took his time to study her weapon. "Fancy weapon you have there." He commented with a smile on his face as he took notes of the shield that has razor sharp edges on either side whereas the spear has the mix color of gold on the edge and red some writing inscribed on the center of the spear which it can also changes its form.

"Thanks." Pyrrha smiled back.

"Now then, what are you going to do? You're pretty much defenseless."

Pyrrha smirked at that, he didn't know of her semblance and that's a plus for her strategy to work as she run towards him, her fingers carefully twitching as the shield made a turn around before it started spinning towards him as he jumped down to dodged as the shield tore right through the tree with ease. Naruto looked at that with a surprise but his thought were interrupted when he saw Pyrrha now waiting on the ground as she aimed her spear towards him.

'Shit.' he thought in alarmed as he watched the javelin sailing towards him.

"You're finished!"

"Oh man, oh man...what should I do." Naruto said with a smirk that made her frown as he brought his hand into a ram hand seal and his body was shrouded by plume of smokes as the sound of 'thud' filled her ears as she watched her javelin embedded into a tree log.

"Just kidding." The blond grinned as he engaged her into a close combat which she fairly did good to follow his movement however it merely took a couple of seconds before his fist met her jaw as Pyrrha widened in surprise and flew across the area before her back hit a tree with blood trailing down her lips.

"C'mon Pyrrha, there's no need for you to hold back." The blond stated as he took his own stance and extended his hand as he started motioning his hand to 'come up at me' which she smile as she nodded her head.

This was perhaps the first time she found herself losing.

However that doesn't mean she will give up!

Naruto grinned in excitement, perhaps in term of strength she was losing fairly by a big margin however what excited him is her will not to give up!

"The fight truly began now. And if you want to win against me, do mind to have an intent of killing me or else, you lose."

The redhead halted in her steps as she stare back at him. However what she saw was utter seriousness which made her slightly nodded her head; she will give him her best!

"Okay, Naruto!" Pyrrha said as Milo and Akuo finding themselves in her arms, something that made him raised his eyebrow but said nothing.

The blond smiled at her sheer of determination as he readied himself then she watch in mild surprise and astonishment when seeing dusts metal suddenly surrounded the palm of the blond's hand before it beginning to take shape of a long katana. Pyrrha stare at the blade with curiosity but her train of thought was interrupted by the voice of Naruto.

"Now shall we began?"

Pyrrha smiled in return as she nodded her head then she dashed forward followed suit by Naruto as both teens didn't waste any more time as they began to clash against each other between blades and shield sending sparks of metal and dust to fly everywhere in the air. Naruto then crouched lower as he saw an opening and quickly swung the katana down but she quickly brought up Akuo to shield her and once it made its' impact the ground beneath her feet shattered causing the redhead to lose her balance as she fall on her back but the blond wasn't done as he send wind chakra to the air with Pyrrha suddenly finding herself struggling to stand on her ground as she could feel the pressure on her.

'W-what is this..?' she thought with wide eyes. 'Multiple semblance...? Is that even possible..?'

Naruto then dashed forward as he swung his blade in a horizontal down but before it could hit her the shield suddenly shot forward, just in time blocking from Naruto's slashed as the blond jumped a couple meters backward in realization as he stare at her with a smile.

"Ahh so, it's polarity." Naruto said surprising the invincible girl at how easily he took notice whereas many people hadn't. "Hmm interesting…you really are an interesting individual Pyrrha."

The redhead grunted at that, despite her struggling the sword in her grip shifted once again into a rifle. Pyrrha didn't took a second as she quickly aimed towards his direction as bullets flew in a blur for most people eyes but in the blond's eyes it was slow as a turtle but instead of dodging the bullets the bullets was cut into pieces once it was neared him as Pyrrha narrowed her eyes at seeing the invisible razor wind blades circulating around him.

'Wind armor..?' She thought, confused, once again wondering if the blond has multiple's semblance. 'Is that even possible?' She repeated the same questioned amused at herself as the redhead could feel her breath rigid as she panted heavily whilst her mind circulating around her head trying to come up with the best possible way to come out of this dire situation.

If Naruto was her enemy she knew that at this moment she fucked up.

However the redhead never lose her hopes as she twitched a finger and the shield on the ground moved as it flew towards Naruto in a spinning disc. The blond jumped, successfully dodging the disc but forced to jump a couple meters back when the shield coming back towards his way until it found itself embedded on the barren ground.

"You did well."

"I'm…not done yet." Pyrrha gritted as she moved her hand, the movement behind it causing the shield to lifted off the ground as it spinned towards him along with the rifle on her hand as it shifted form into a spear as Pyrrha gathers her strength and threw it towards his direction causing the javelin that flew right towards him.

Naruto dodged the shield at first before he threw the katana in his hand, intercepting the spear as they both fall to the ground. Then he spun around as he took out a kunai and threw it towards the shield that tore right into it.

The blond grumbled to himself but that span of moments causes him to lose control of his still imperfect technique.

'Damn it seems like I still couldn't control it like the way I wanted to…' Naruto thought to himself with a frown on his face as he watched Pyrrha now standing on her ground with glowered eyes.

However for her Naruto had enough, before Pyrrha could take a step forward a blur of yellow slammed into her as she found herself being pushed all the way down across the clearance until she coughed out in pain when the back of her body was slammed into a large rock harshly. The redhead clenched her lips as she ignored the pain, her vivid green eyes staring across the clearance as she spotted Milo and Akuo.

But before she could use her semblance his fist was slammed right beside her causing her haired to harshly swayed in the air whilst she unconsciously shutting her eyes close before the sound of a large explosion filled the air, causing her to cringed for a moment.

Pyrrha then slowly opened her eyes, as she tilted her head to look at the surrounding behind her. There she has her jaw dropped at what she saw as the scenery behind her is now nothing but barren waste land that has the trees scattering across the ground with chunk of destroyed rocks around it with dust around it. The redhead then nervously look back at him with shock of disbelief still visible in her face whilst her body slightly trembling out of something she would never expected to feel and for the first time in her life she felt.

Fear.

"I can see the looks of warrior in your eyes, Pyrrha." Naruto praised the redhead as he leaned closer to her face. And, suddenly gone was her fear as the redhead blushed out of embarrassment at how close they were; just a couple inches away from each other lips. "You're someone worth the title of the Invincible Girl but unfortunately I'm your worst enemy." The blond chuckled at this with the redhead flinched in surprise. "However your defeats merely a surface of my power…Get stronger, Pyrrha." He grinned as he send a pulse of his chakra on her body, a technique he recently developed by mixing his own chakra and his yang release that would healed anything but his severed arm before turning his body around and started walking a couple meters away from her; making his distance.

Pyrrha looked down at herself as her eyes filled with nothing but astonishment as she saw the bruises on her body slowly disappeared as she looked at him with nothing but respect and then right then she could feel her heart skip a beat.

"How…?"

"How what?" The blond asked in confusion, staring at her from corner of his eyes. Metal of dusts then circulating above the palm of his hand as it slowly began to take form of a tri-pronged shaped knife with nine orange scratches on the handle that looked like the shape of nine tails as the blond turned turned around and walked to her which he then gave her a tri-pronged kunai.

"What's this?"

"That's a gift for your hard work and sheer determination." Naruto said with a grin. "Not to mention your weapons is a pain in the ass."

"Sorry?" Pyrrha apologized with a nervous smile on her face as she then studied the knife in her hand, other than a gift she was wondering why he gave something like this to her. It looked interesting and by the way it functioned, the knife could probably withstand against heavy weapon but she wouldn't dare to bet against it as the paired of red and yellow walking alongside each other to picked up her weapon from the ground.

"But what's this for?"

"I told you already.; it's a gift." The child of prophecy sighed making her grumbled to herself, having forgotten that exactly. But still he should know what he meant!Which he did, as Naruto smiled. "Well to make you less confused…think of this knife here as a protection and in case you're in a deep trouble send a pulse of your aura to it and then I'll be there in a flash." Naruto told her with a smile though he still debating to himself whether he got the technique right this time around.

Unlike his father hiraishin, he came up with a similar technique adapting from that time when he used Kurama's chakra mode and that one time when the Fourth Raikage tested his will before he could go into the battle of the Fourth Great Shinobi War.

"Well it's your defeat here, Pyrrha. Though I am pretty excited to face you in the final at the Mistral Regional Tournament, OH the third consecutive winner of the tournament Pyrrha Nikos aka the Invincible Girl." Joked the blond with a faint laughter escaped from his lips and leaving behind an amusing smile on his face.

"Stop…just stop please!" The redhead groaned out, slightly finding herself blushing out of sheer embarrassment and a visible frown on her face, as she stare at him with squinted eyes.

"H-how did you found out?"

"Well...the old lady at the registration was asking me how I knew you and she mentioned things like you were the greatest warrior at our age, the invincible and stuffs like that. I couldn't quite understand it but after I remembered when you were surrounded by people mostly males and the medias…I merely just connected the dots." He answered truthfully.

"Oh..." Pyrrha trailed off unsure what else she should say here but curse that old woman! But she was glad the blond still think of her as a friend and by the way he looks, he doesn't even care about her status as the Invincible Girl which is a plus in her book. The redhead coughed to herself, breaking the silence between them as she looked at Naruto. "What was that you did to me?"

"Oh I healed fast." Naruto stated as he looked upward at the sky with a small frown. "Losing an arm isn't easy ya know? Technically I hated this…but what's done is done, I cannot keep dwelling in the past…it's already enough to make me feels uncomfortable and each time I thought over it would always bring an unimaginable amount of sadness…"

"What do you mean?" The redhead tilted her head in confusion but instead of having the answer Naruto looked at her and gave the redhead a smile as he spun around and began to walking ahead. "You're an enigma Uzumaki Naruto…" Pyrrha whispered softly as she looked at the ground with a smile on her face. She then lifted her head with a doubt in her eyes mixed with hope.

"If...if its' possible, c-can we be friend after the tournmanet?"

Naruto halted his steps.

"What are you talking about?" He asked as she took notice of the smile widening on his face as the blond stare at her from the corner of his eyes.

"I was saying-"

"Blah, blah, blah" Naruto interrupted as he tilted his head to look at her, their eyes met again one more time as the red head once again could feel her heart skip a beat whilst the wind gently blowing on their face. "I heard you Pyrrha...loud and clear" the blond nodded with his smile widened. "And I healed you...simple as that. See you at the tournament, Pyrrha."

Pyrrha stare at where he was, a look of surprise mixed with happiness could be seen on her face as she could feels her throbbing heart beating like a wreacking train. Then she calmed herself, as she tilted her head to gaze at the bright clear sky with a smile of her own appearing on her face.

"See you there, Naruto..."

* * *

 **Author Note:** That's about it! This is the third chapter and the next one will be the final chapter of Naruto two weeks arc before we could begin with Sasuke's two weeks journey. Where did he go? Who knows…(but me). Anyway you will find out what happened to Sasuke after the Mistral Regional Tournament in chapter four and I'm still debating myself whom I should paired him with! There are so many Sasuke x Cinder suggestion...and to be honest that's not a bad idea whatsoever. And I would like to know your honest opinion regarding a three man cell team? Once again thank you for the feedback and make sure to dropped by a review about who I should paired Sasuke with or go scrolling through my profile and have a go with one of my story. Again, thank you for your support and keep doing the good work everyone! I LOVE YOU ALL :D

Oh, can someone tell me the birthday of Pyrrha Nikos? I've been searching through it sometimes but so far my research if nothing but fruitless. Anyway, I'll be updating this a bit more before I get into Legend among Yoka. Cheers!


	4. Champion, not!

**Author Note:** Hello everyone! I'm here for Shinobi of Remnant chapter 4. To be honest, I don't feel like writing anymore (Strongest Human Revised, Legend among Yokai, Fiore Guardian and my other stories) because a guest reviewed I'm writing fanfiction solely for a fan base. Which is not true because whenever I see someone reviewed, whether it's good or bad it brings a smile of joy to my face at seeing how excited they seems are! But seriously, I would like to hear you guys' honest opinions regarding this.

To the guest that reviewed this on the Strongest Human Revised thank you very much:

"Are you fucking retarded? Grammar isn't something to scoff at dick. Why do you think books well like more than most stories here at Fanfiction? You don't know? How depressing. Go to a facing library and read a book See why readers praise authors with good grammar. Compared to you your just a fuckin idiot trying to get a furnace rather than putting consideration into things. Both don't go well." And here as well: "Who knew you were a fuckin idiot who couldn't speak. Learn to write dick."

Comments like these are most likely ignored by me. But he has a point. Why continue writing if it brings disaster to my own readers? I'm very thankful for everyone support, in the end that matters more than my own feeling. People like these are most likely my motivation so whoever reviewed this I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU! To be honest, it hurts me, because so far, despite my grammar being suck, I tried my best to fix them and get myself a beta reader that would help me fix the r, like friends, they come and goes. I'm kind kinda lost , without further ado, let's get on with Shinobi of Remnant fourth chapter.

Please read the important note below :).

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto or RWBY. All rights belong to the respective owners of both shows.

 **Chapter 4:**

Champion, Not!

* * *

It was dark, and quiet night.

A silent whisper, as the wind whistled through the air, rustling through the grasses and leavess. The stars scattering in the horizon and the shattered moon, shining brightly above the sky, its light penetrating through the darkness of the night.

Naruto stood on the ground, panting quite heavily, sweats could be seen streaming down his face, and soaking his attire. He was standing on a clearance , down below the hills surrounding the city of Mistral, surrounding by trees. He remained still, head looking down beneath him, as his hand rested on the eight trigram seal, clenching slightly whilst the sound of growling, snarling beasts heard, their feet dragging across the surface, approaching closer and closer, soon he found himself surrounded by them.

A pack of bewolves.

Their sharp canine, pointed teeth showed in the darkness, as their glowing red eyes seemingly piercing back at him with a tail staggering at the back. The bewolves ranging in sizes, till he spot at what he presumed the alpha.

Naruto stood there silent regimes them, gazing back at the approaching danger without a care, he took that silence moment between them to close his eyes, momentarily taking a deep breath, to calm his nerve, to calm his heart, to calm his mind and to calm his body.

Then he tapped into a small portion of his tenant's chakra, as the red chakra surges out of his body, swirling around him like a light illuminating the forests in the middle of the night as the beasts charged forward.

Instead of the chakra that gave life, warmth and safety, it was filled with malice and death.

The chakra slowly took its' form, bubbling around him, shrouding his body like an armor, fox ears grown over his head, swaying gently in the air along with a single tail that producing out of his back. Their steps reverberate in his ear, as he could feel them getting closer to him.

"ROOOAR!"

Their cries of terror became deafened in his ears, he was prepared for it.

"Grr…" the blond snarled, his canine teeth showed, sending a wave of pure killer intent through the forests causing the grimm to stopped in their track, hesitating to attack the shinobi, their heads averting back and forth towards each other as they found their body stuck to the ground.

No one dare to make a move.

Naruto snapped his eyes opened, black slitted paired of eyes glaring back at the grimms surrounded him, they were dozens of them.

How he had attracted this many was perhaps due to the negative energy could be felt from Kurama's raw potent chakra.

The fox is asleep, gathering his lost of chakra, and his tenant deserved that rest.

That is why…he have to try.

There's no reason for him to give up, not in here.

Not right now.

No one will stop him from getting even stronger!

"What's wrong..?" Naruto asked, his voice was low, heavy, sharp, and deathly, his presence alone causing the dozens of grimms to scattered amongst each other, each of them showing fear in their eyes, since for the first time in their life they feels.

Petrified.

Naruto clenched his hand, the one and only he could use in battle. His teeth clenched, as the memories of their final clashed flashed in his mind.

How they had lost the arm, how they had ended in this world of Remnant, how far they had travelled in search for answers.

Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke are both thirst for answers, they still have time, to look through it, there had been so many questions and yet, like always.

No answer.

They had travelled the world, roaming in search for answer, Vacuo, Vale, Mistral, Atlas…and yet they haven't found anything.

No exact history of this world had ever been recorded in the book of history, not how the kingdoms had formed, not how accurately the grimms were created in the first place, and the mentioned of the gods; the two brothers, reminded him of Otustsuki Hagoromo and Otsutsuki Hamura, or yet to be exact their exact transmigration.

Otsutsuki Ashura and Otsutsuki Indra.

Aura and Chakra

Semblance and Ninjutsu…

There had been so much similarities between both worlds; something he refused to acknowledge without having the exact precise answer of their questions.

But, where are they, really? Is this Remnant perhaps the future of the Elemental Nation? Or perhaps, they're trapped in the past..?

It is possible, a world where chakra somehow cease to exist because of the past, wars, bloodshed…and so on, then one day people had enough.

The shinobi system is no more.

The five great village fell into shambles.

There are no more shinobi and kunoichi left, leaving the civilians to fend themselves off, whilst the shinobi went into hiding?

Then somehow the grimms came to life, slowly destroying humanity…without the shinobi left, and records are nothing but pile of ashes…somehow the humans able to access into something that they thought were chakra but instead they found another source of energy.

Aura.

A weary sighed escaped from his lips, the bubbling chakra dispersed in a particle of red, as the dread feeling disappeared, the bewolves, seemingly like confuse for a moment.

Their eyes, once again sending each other a look, a nod of acknowledgement and instead of rushing forward to kill him, they ran, following suit after the alpha…as they ran as far as their feet could carried them.

Naruto stare at them, watching them left and run into the darker part of the forests.

The blond jinchuriki stare at his hand, to be precise he was staring at the palm of his hand, the yang release symbol was there, blazing brightly back to him, like a light that seeming like to be his guidance.

'That's right…' the blond thought with a frown, another sigh parted his lips. The shinobi silently making his way up to the cliff, towards the city of Mistral. He have a couple days left here in Mistral, before things gone south.

He must make it quick, there's a reason for him to be here other than the Mistral Regional Tournament after all.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

They were strolling through the night, bumping through the crowds, and ignoring their cries of annoyance.

The two teens are wearing cloaks, both are in opposite colored; black and white, yet seeming like in sync between each other.

The yin and yang release of the world.

"Things had gone exactly the way I was hoping it wouldn't be." Sasuke grunted as they went into the red district part of Vale.

Naruto sighed, he had apologized and to be honest; his plan wasn't that bad, after all.

"I've told you before, for many times…we do not associate with this people, huntsman and huntresses are nothing but a nuisance, we're a two man army, you knew what we're capable of, and yet sometimes later; we're going to attend Beacon Academy." The Uchiha sighed at the end of his sentence.

"Sheesh Sasuke, I told you…it wouldn't be that bad, really." Naruto pointed out, his tone was those of dejected.

When the moon light shone in their eyes, shadowing their hairs, both shinobi sending each other glares, as they stopped their movement for a frantic movement, chakra sprang into action, purple and golden clashed with each other causing everyone to be neared were to stare in between astonishment and fear.

Their chakra collided, wind against lightning, causing a storm to be brewing in the red district of vale; sending dust everywhere.

The pressure between them gotten heavier, instead of going into a brawl between brothers, the Uchiha let go off his anger.

"It wouldn't be, yes." Sasuke admitted, his voice was cleared as day but he could hear the disappointment in them. "But thanks to you, we're in a form of debt for Ozpin. That man, reminded me too much of Kakashi, you knew about it as well, don't you? Is that the reason why choose him over the General?"

They started walking.

"Hmm…not really. To be honest…I feel-"

"It doesn't matter, what you felt, and it doesn't matter how I felt either. The next time you made a decision…warned me first!" Sasuke said with a glowered in his eyes, something that made the son of the fourth hokage to nod his head in agreement as the Uchiha nodded, releasing the breath he hadn't realize he had been holding.

"Now about that, you felt its presence; where was it to be exact?"

"The inhabitant continent." Naruto replied back with a grunt, his head looks up at the sky as the shattered moon gazing back at him. "I'm not sure, if going there seeming like the brightest idea."

"Certainly not." Sasuke wheezed out, his footstep stopped, just a couple meters away from Naruto. The blond noticed it as he came to a halt, and looked back behind him to see Sasuke's frowning face, worried could be seen in his eyes; something he had seen just the exact same way when they arrived here in this world.

That memories is something he wouldn't want to forget.

That day, after he had lose his consciousness, Sasuke's space time ninjutsu had brought them into the Mountain Glenn.

The abandoned city wasn't exactly the brightest idea to tend their wounds at that time, but what choice would they had?

For the first time in his life, Naruto had learned that perhaps Sasuke really believes in their bonds as brothers.

"I'll go there….you, do whatever you want." Sasuke informed as he started walking, ignoring the questioning look Naruto was giving him. "Just remember, Naruto…we're here not to associate with anyone else, Ozpin and Gylnda had risen enough problem for both of us, and we do not need more person to worry about. This is not our world, but a temporary shelter for both of us."

* * *

Flashback End

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos doesn't need to know that.

She was charming and very attractive that seems to broke the fourth wall for him. Not to mention she has the same streaking hair as his mother was; Uzumaki Kushina.

If he had to admit, he have feelings for her. But it was just that; an undeveloped feeling.

He met her here, but that was his mistake.

It was his fault, he had met her, and befriended her. He even called her a friend even after the spar and most likely would still be one after the tournament.

A soft sigh escaped from his lips, it's not that he hated Pyrrha…she reminded a lot of him, really.

Back then, he was desperate to have a friend, someone that could share his pain, someone that could laugh alongside him and someone that could understand him more than anyone when the times needed.

He saw all of that in Pyrrha, even though she was a great fighter. Hell, these people of Mistral had a pretty badass nickname for her; the Invincible Girl.

But she lacked something, friends. She was alone, he could see it in her eyes as she tries to befriend with anyone, but likewise they feared and loathed her.

Naruto shook his head, banishing the thought out of his head.

The shinobi is now standing on a roof, as the wind brushing through him causing the cloak he worn to flapping harshly in the air, whilst at the same time he has his red slitted eyes glowing in the dark, glaring below as the scene transpired in his sight.

Dust robberies, he had heard about it all over the kingdoms. It seems like a normal robberies in most people eyes, however things had been more occurrence. The robbers would steal dusts, a lot of it.

But for what exactly are they using those for?

Where are they taking it?

His questions might perhaps be answered tonight.

This was part of their plan, and for now he shall watch then followed after them.

The sound of beeping startled him for a moment, his eyes however never left the robberies, watching how they stack up the dusts and seemingly to be in a rush. As he watched them moved into a van, he gathers the right amount of chakra.

Poof

A plume of smoke appeared beside, a copy of himself stood as the clone nodded his head and chased after the van leaving the blond alone with his scroll to see who it was.

Uchiha Sasuke, next to him stood Winter Schnee. The later looked annoyed, and it was clear as day to him.

Winter is a tall young woman, with a fair complexion, white hair, tied up in a bun at the rear left corner of her head, with bangs falling towards the right side of her face, and a small curled lock of hair that reaches below her left ear. Her attire is of blue, white and gray colored; consists of a white coat with a red brooch, exposed upper arms and black gloves. Her pants have garters incorporated into them.

"Yo ice cone!" Naruto greeted with a grin.

The Atlesian soldier scowled.

"It is an unfortunate I have to meet her." Interjected Sasuke, as both shinobi sharing each other a smirk; ignoring the fact she was glaring at them.

"Anyway, are you in Mistral?"

"Yeah, I have a tournament to participate tomorrow." The blond added with a chukle. "And I met a pretty interesting individual as well."

"The invincible girl." Sasuke affirmed with a hum. "So you met her? I take it…you also befriended her?"

Naruto stiffened at that.

"It's not my fault!"

"You liar." Sasuke snorted, leave it to Naruto…even after everything he told him the Blond, the idiot would somehow forgotten about them. But really, he can't blame his fool of a brother since that's what makes Naruto unique, he guessed.

"A friend with benefits does perhaps have a good ring in it?"

"I don't like the sound of that." The blond confessed with a scowl.

The last Uchiha huffed.

"Fine." He nodded, eyeing Winter whom staring back, interested at seeing the two interacting between each other. "Just don't get too attached and comfortable with these people." Sasuke warned his partner who nodded. "Anyway, I managed to get myself a ride to the inhabitant continent…Winter sure is someone worth the Schnee."

The curiosity on her face fell as she snarled back.

"Is that a joke Uchiha?"

"You're useful to me. Might as well shoved that into your ass" Sasuke pointed out, causing the ice queen to huffed, arms folding underneath her breasts before she spun around and left the two together with each other.

Naruto sweat dropped, watching the both of them, reminded him of an old marriage couple.

"I'll informed what I found as soon as possible. If not, we can always meet each other…in the upcoming few days at Beacon Academy." Sasuke informed, his tone of dejected could be felt as the blond rolled his eyes.

"Oh before I forgot…gathers as much as information as you could for those nosy robberies, surely they have something…a plan of sort to use that much of dust and as far as we knew, Roman Torchwick isn't the only in this."

"I'm looking into it." Naruto grumbled, as Sasuke nodded his head.

"See you later."

"See ya…"

The blank screen then came back to life as he noticed a message from Pyrrha Nikos.

Oh, he didn't see that one coming.

The blond debating himself whether to read the message or not and decided to go with the former as he clicked the message open.

 _Hello Naruto!_

 _Are you prepare for tomorrow? I was wondering if you would like to spend time together today. Perhaps we could train together, for one last time before the tournament?_

'Yup, she's lonely, alright…' Naruto thought in amusement, though frowning when remembering Sasuke's warning. 'Glad I missed the message…' he sighed underneath his breath, pondering over it for a while, deciding if he should answer or ignored the message.

It was send yesterday…shrugging his head, the blond decided to ignore it.

The past few weeks, hadn't been easy for him, well for them, this was after all the first time for him to use an arm, and as far as memories could carried him almost all of his technique required the uses of both arms.

Just recently though, he was glad that he had been able to recreate the shadow clone technique.

Perhaps that's a start for everything and he still have a long way to go.

He had been thinking a lot of things for once, and that includes his severed arm, he was planning to get a robotic arm he saw in the local shop but he doubted they would do any good against someone like him whom doesn't use aura.

Does the prosthetic arm even be compatible for a chakra user like himself or Sasuke? He doubted that would be the case.

Then, the memories of his clone returned.

"I've got some people to spy." The blond grinned, his hand roaming inside the pouch as he took out a mask he had always kept with him. Putting the mask over his face, blue hue energy covering beneath his feet as he leapt forward down to the sleeping city.

Naruto arrived in the scene, he masked his presence as he watched air buses descending down from the sky, taking their lands as a stockpile of dusts began to move inside the carrier.

He silently watching them, counting the masses of people worked for whoever it was that paid them though he was surprised.

'White Fang..?' the blond mused in his thought, noticing the symbol of the organization.

He had heard about the organization for the last few days, while it reminded him a bit of Akatsuki, the organization doesn't seems like a group that would willingly working with a human let alone criminals as long as their humans.

Recalling the book he had read, these so called Faunus despise humans.

So the questions here is.

What made them worked alongside humans in the first place?

"Hey careful with that."

Naruto was brought out of his thought by the sound of a feminine voice, his head averted from one direction to another.

Blue sapphire eyes narrowed at the shadow, two people at present sitting on the container, as they ordered the Faunus around.

He moved closer, silently passing through the people to get a closer look.

Two people, sitting on one of the container under the shadow with a smug smile on their faces.

His eyes glowered at a young woman with medium-brown skin and dark-red eyes. She has a light, mint-green cut with a straight fringe and bangs, as well as two long locks on each side, in the back. Her attire consisted of an intricate white top and a cropped olive-colored undershirt, and white shorts, decorated with what appears to be a gold coin-plated belt, with four gold chains draping around her back from two of coins and what seems to be a green loincloth.

The other one is also a woman, sharing the same length of short hair as the minted girl. The young woman has ashen-black hair, and bright amber eyes, she wears lipstick and violet eye shadow. Her outfit consists of a dress that has separated sleeves, and the dress is held up by straps tied around her neck in a bow and a pair of heels.

"Well, we have all the time we needs." The black haired woman voiced out, her tone was low and yet sharp as she hopped down from the container to walk into one of the airbus. However she stopped in her track, her movements halted as she stare at his direction.

"What's wrong, ma'am?" the minted-girl asked, curiosity as she stare at the same direction to see there was nothing.

The young woman frowned, it was completely visible, a presence although faint she could feel it as she silently made her way there.

Naruto quirked his eyebrow, he could feel his heart pounding, slightly for a moment before he took a soft quick breath and then his heart beating seemingly like stopping from its' previous pace into a much calming pace.

"Hmm, interesting." she smirked at his direction, knowing something was there as her arms reached out to him.

Before she could though, Naruto silently moved back, his movement was swift and silence as she touched nothing but the air.

'That was close…' Naruto thought with a sweat trailing down his cheek. His blue eyes looking at the other woman, as his mind making sure to taking notes of their appearances whilst at the same time, not to get himself caught.

Perhaps he had thought nothing of that single detail; the huntsman and huntresses could sense chakra but not to an extend of how shinobi sense others'.

"There's nothing here, not all Emerald." The ambiguous word spoken out of the lips. She then turned around with a smile on her face, as she made her way to the airbus with the minted girl trailing behind her.

Naruto watched them all off into the sky as he too left the area. Not too caring the fact a crow was watching over him.

* * *

The stage has been set, the spectators are cheering, chanting their names as the atmosphere between the two gotten heavier.

"Hello, ladies and gentleman! Coming live from this year's Mistral Regional Tournament, it's time for the final showdown!"

The cheers erupted, as the sound of applause reverberate in the Coliseum.

The light shining brightly upon them, as they stood across each other with a smile on their faces, walking towards the stage in silence.

"Indeed, and it is what we've been waiting for the last two days!" the man in suit exclaimed, eyeing the other announcer as they shared a smirk.

"And now, these two will face off each other!"

"The Warrior of Darkness, Uzumaki Naruto vs the Invincible Girl, Pyrrha Nikos!"

"I bet on my money, our three times champion will get this one in the bag!"

"Well~ Lets' the spectators decides! It's time to place your bet, cause this gonna get to be AWESOME!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, they were now a couple meters away from each other. "They surely wanted you to win this tournament, don't they?" the blond chuckled, his hand resting on his hip whilst the wind blowing in the background, brushing through their hairs and gently flapping their attires.

Pyrrha smile, as she rolled her eyes in return.

"I've been waiting for this…" she said in full honesty, her vivid green eyes staring in concern at his missing arm. "And I wish, I can win this one."

"Wish?" Naruto eyes squinted at that, a laughter than filled the stadium as he shook his head. "You will win this tournament…make that your fourth time." He whispered out, loud enough for her to hear.

The redhead girl frowned, she shook her head; quickly banishing old memories.

"I don't want it to be like that…" Pyrrha spoke out, as she crouched down, her right feet planted ahead of her left, and her soft breathing, gently blowing out under her breath. A smile small adoring her face.

"I want to win it fair and square."

Naruto grin back.

Put on a show and make it believable for her to win the battle? That is something he could do.

Raven Branwen was leaning forward on the rails, her red paired of eyes watching the two teens from above with interests mainly towards the blond haired shinobi.

The woman wears a shallow cut black dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets. An object that looks to be made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt. She also wears detached black leggings with a red splatter pattern and black leather boots beneath them. She has long black hair with red highlights. Her most distinctive feature is a fearsome, full-face mask that resembles the face of a creature of grimm. The mask has four eye slits, further enhancing the character's inhuman appearance.

If one would stare at her, she would glare back at them.

"It's a surprise to see you watching a tournament at this caliber, Raven." A man slurred, he has gray spiky hair with a slight stubble along his jawline, and red paired of eyes averted its' attention from the teen to the woman standing beside him.

The man wears a red, tattered cloak, with a gray dress shirt with a long tail underneath it, black dress pants and black dress shoes. On the right index finger of his right hand he wears a ring, two more around the right fourth finger and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant around his neck.

And then he snorted.

"And out here in the open nonetheless…"

The woman beside him scowled.

"Don't address me so casually, Qrow." Raven said with a rolled eyes, the scowled beneath her mask couldn't be seen by his eyes. "I'm not here to talk about my hobby or anything. Tell me what do you know of Uzumaki Naruto?"

"That kid? He killed Grimms…an impressive record, most huntsman and huntswoman couldn't achieved at his age." Qrow replied as he looked down below at the arena.

"Even I knew that much." Raven grunted with her arms now folding underneath her rack.

"You seems like you care, to some brat." The man chuckled softly, the conversation most likely stayed between the both huntsman and huntswoman. He looked down at Naruto, once more, before back at his sister. "Yet, you left your own."

"I have my own reason." Raven glared at him, her tone was now those of annoyed.

"Reasons, blah, blah, blah. What's so important you would abandoned your own kin for something that is not yours'?"

Raven gritted her teeth, she was glad she was wearing this mask, or else Qrow would pestered her even further. Afterwards, a pregnant silent befall between the two of them, as their heads look at the stage.

They watched the judge appear in the middle of the field. They watched as the aura bars appeared then the countdown happen.

"Ready Pyrrha?"

"As ready as you are." nodded the invincible girl, her hands gripping tightly on Miló and Akuō.

Then both warriors leapt forward, their arm and arms raises in the air as blades locked each other, sending sparks of metal to the air, then he took a step back, going for a horizontal slash but was blocked by her aegis.

Naruto grunted, as he jumped backward but the redhead closed the distance between them as Miló shifted into a sword, and began to attack him in a sword battle; swinging the blade back and forth.

Naruto smirked as he dodged, blocked, intercepted and then when she was too close; he head butted her.

The invincible girl never expecting the last one, that much as she found his forehead met her.

The impact of their foreheads collision causing pain to jolt as she found blood trickling down from her face down to her lips.

Pyrrha groaned as she fell on her butt.

"Sorry?" the blond apologized, standing a couple meters away across her.

"Don't be." The redhead rolled her eyes, ignoring the pain as she rising from her position.

Miló shifted into a rifle, she took her aim as she fired countless of orange bullets which he dodged with ease. Pyrrha clenched her lips tightly, she could feel her frustration but the feeling were repressed as she found him vanished.

Instead of panicking, Pyrrha readied herself, head looking around in alarmed then she saw him, appearing from behind, as he blurred towards her, although barely, she was able to see his movement until a fist hit the side of her cheek, causing her to drop her weapon and sailing across the air.

"Interesting…" Qrow commented, ignoring the look he was getting from Raven. "That's the first time I saw him use that…hmm…I wonder, what kind of semblance does he have?" he mused aloud.

The original walked towards Akuō and Miló, silently picking them up as he stare at it with calculative gaze. "Not as heavier as I thought it was." Naruto said in amusement, eyes staring at the frowning redhead from the corner of his eyes. "Now what will you do without your weapon?" he asked, perhaps the same question as in their spar, throwing both sword and aegis faraway, to the edge of the stadium.

Then he looked back at her with a challenging look on his face.

"Ready to be defeated?"

"I won't." the redhead smiled, eyeing the clone for a moment before back to him.

This was perhaps the second time she feels at disadvantage and was somehow excited to battle him without her weapons. She could also use her semblance to get her weapons back, but that won't be needed here…if possible, she wanted to hide them as long as she could from the world.

"Hmm…okay then." Naruto chuckled as he dashed forward.

Pyrrha winced when she tried to rise, but the pain wouldn't stop her as she used her arms, just in time to block his fist.

But instead of stopping there, he channeled chakra. The ground beneath them fractured, before shattering, dust and a chunk of the earth was in the air.

The redhead widened at the strength behind his fist, once again, finding herself flying across the air, but this time she hit the wall hard, coughs out a glob of blood from her mouth.

"Oh what's this!? The invincible girl looking like as if she's going to lose her battle! What a surprise!"

"Indeed, it seems this year to be a one sided battle! Perhaps, this year we're going to see a new champion!"

"For a handicap he's pretty strong." Qrow praised at the teen's strength, pondering over it for a while, before looking at Raven who was smiling underneath her mask. "Is this the reason as to why you're interest with him?"

"Who knows?"

The man snorted.

"What are you? A pedophile?"

"Shut up." The raven haired woman could feel a tick mark appearing on the back of her head.

The scythe user shrugged his shoulder.

"At least you didn't denied it."

"Qrow!"

Pyrrha grimaced, her vision gotten distorted as she fall to the ground face first. The redhead struggling to move her body, as she could feel her joints and muscles screaming at her.

'I guess…I lost this time?' Pyrrha thought with a smile on her face, buried beneath the dirt as she was covered in bruises. Her eye lids becoming heavier, and her vision slowly darkening.

She didn't know why but she was glad to know that.

He, deserve it after all.

Naruto stare at her, a scowl visible on his face; okay he didn't mean the battle to go out like this! He didn't want to win, cause in his book it doesn't seems fair for someone like him to win the tournament!

The blond heads up, looking at the aura bar, thinking over it for a while.

Pyrrha's aura is on yellow, almost reaching red meanwhile himself was still green…and it has been like that for the last two days.

Him losing here doesn't mean anything.

"I." Pyrrha struggled to rise, but she was able to do it in the end; as her aura helped regarding that matter. The stadium was in silence, she could see the shocks written all over their face, as their gazes fall onto her. "I surr-"

"I surrender." Naruto said casually, his right held up, causing everyone to gasp in mix of surprise and shock including Pyrrha.

"What's going on!?" the first announcer pondered aloud.

"Well, it seems we have a winner folks!" the second one exclaimed as the coliseum fall into silence.

But second later the stadium erupted in mix of jeers and cheers.

Naruto ignored them of course as he turned around and slowly walking away.

"I…I don't understand. Why..?" Her voice was low, shaken and hurt. "I thought I told you! I wanted to win this fair and square!"

Naruto halted his step.

She was mad because of that?

"Hmm, well don't be." The blond haired shinobi said back as he walked away from her. "I don't need to win this tournament. I gained nothing from it really, because, I already have my question, answered."

A gust of wind blew in their direction as Naruto smiled at her.

Beside, compared to him; she was a dead weight.

"That's one way to end a tournament, huh?" Qrow jibed.

The urged to roll her eyes was there.

"You talked too much." Raven huffed, ignoring his presence as much as she could.

"What can I say? The kid, surprises me." Qrow chuckled as he began to walk away though he paused and said a piece of his mind before leaving. "Think over it for a while, what I say about Yang, she needs you more than you know it."

Raven didn't say anything, as her attention rested solely on Naruto, with a coy smile on her face she then walked away.

* * *

 **Author Note:** This sums up the fourth chapter. Was the tournament perhaps too short? Or perhaps you find it the result a disappointment? Well, don't. Anyway I intended to make it long, but somehow unable to find a way to write one since I don't have much info regarding who participates and how the battle systems work. But knowing that Pyrrha is the fourth consecutive champion; do you really think Naruto find trouble going up to the final?

And I believe many would find it stupid or annoying to see OC.

Now I decided, Sasuke would only get a chapter…since I really want to get to cannon as fast as possible. Winter x Sasuke? Seems possible, but I promise nothing…not yet to say the least. As for the pairing…turned into a harem? Well I won't be convinced enough with people telling me Naruto and Sasuke x Harem please; give me a legitimate reason for it to happened. Anyway, I would like to thank everyone for your support; seeing and reading your reviews bring a smile to my face to would encourage me more to write! I've been thinking over it for a while too, perhaps you might see another Naruto x RWBY crossover posted under my name pretty soon. That and I have two stories I need to update as well.

Heads up for Legend among Yokai and The Strongest Human Revised! Though, I can't promise I could update the story next week, including this one since final exams are in the corner! Until next time folks! I hope all of you having a great day!


End file.
